Truth In Lies
by gooddame
Summary: Humanverse : Elijah Mikaelson is a foreign agent sent to America to extradite Katerina Patrova back to her homeland, he meets her in person for the first time on the eve of her escape from the prison. This complicates further when he finds out who helped her flee and where she is running to, hopefully not to her death as he wishes to see her again as well as her associates.
1. Chapter 1 Back Story & Prologue

Elijah works for the FBI's foreign office, he comes to America in order to extradite Katerina Patrova back to her home land but before he can she escapes taking his car in the process. Kat never wanted this life but you make do with what you have, so she did. After her family is brutally murdered after a job goes wrong she's caught leaving the scene, she runs to America hoping an old friend can help her.

While she's there she is found by two civilian cops, Rose and Trevor. She tells them she'll come quietly but just then two sniper shot hit them and Kat is left to flee the scene again. She runs to turn herself in hopes to be better protected in a confined solitary space thinking her 'past' kills will give her enough protection inside the pen.

Elijah is obsessed with figuring out why a girl would kill her family in such a way only to flee to America and kill again. Was she really heartless or was there something else going on. After staring at the files for the millionth time in the last three years he hears his phone ring. He thinks it's his ex Tatia so he ignores it bitterly reaching for his drink instead.

Kat locked in solitary confinement waits to be transported out, her friend having finally come through for her finding out through the signs around the prison and some paid of guards. She's grateful he didn't let her down, he never did before either. At dawn in two days' time during her transfer she would be able to escape with these keys she kept hidden after finding them during her yard time.

Elijah finally picks up his phone after the third call, he answers. "What!" then he realizes he should have checked his caller id. Its work. "We found her." His partner says, "In America, you leave in the morning." Elijah grimaces as he thinks about the flight, he's not a fan. He heads over to his room pulling his suitcase out of the bottom of his bed. There wasn't a lot of places to put things in his one room apartment he thinks, maybe when he gets back he'll move into the cottage his mother left him in her will.

Katerina wakes at five am as is her norm waiting for the guards' to switch duty counting the doors that lock and unlock down the hall leading toward her. She counts four before reaching the one she has the keys too. She doesn't really need to count but she like to do it, it keeps her grounded. She's done a lot of bad things in her past and the silence just reminds her of it so she finds small ways to blow through her time.

He's getting his passport stamped when he looks up to see Katarina's face on the news, a man is doing an interview claiming she wasn't at fault even if he didn't have proof. Elijah can't help it when his gut agrees with him, taking back his passport she walks to the line waiting for his turn on the plane, thankful he can afford to not fly commercial the whole way there.

That night she lies in her cell on her cot wishing there was a window in there to she could see the stars. Her father taught her how to read them as a girl and anytime she felt alone the last few years she looked up at the stars thinking of their faces the last time she saw them. Thinking back she goes back to the last conversations she had with each of her family's keeping them close and changing them to make her smile and them at ease.

He lands clutching at the sides of his seat looking over his right he sees the lady he's been sitting next to smirk at him, he thinks, "Great I can go in guns ablaze hunting for a terrorist but I can't sit down without fear on a plane." He looks to her and says, "It's a perfectly natural phobia." She nods as the lights flicker to remove their seatbelts. He does so waiting or her to pull out her six carry-ons, sometimes he wishes he wasn't such a gentleman. He grabs his one small bag walking toward the door of the plane letting the ladies pass before him as he checks his watch.

"One more day," she thinks to herself smiling a sad smile, she's not she where her friend is planning on taking her after she's out, if she manages the run. She hears a crack in the wall by her bed but thinks nothing of it turning on her side waiting for the guard to bring in her breakfast. "Just like a luxury resort." she thinks sarcastically, her mother always wanted the best for her. She frowns dismissing the thought of her dead family.

Elijah grabs his suitcase of the platform going down the escalator he looks up to see his name on a dry-erase board with an agent impatiently waiting. He smirks as he thinks, first class all the way. He nods towards the man to follow him as he walks passed him. They walk toward the SUV as the man takes out his hand to greet Elijah with a handshake. He shakes his head saying, "I don't do that." The man nods opening the trunk to let Elijah put his one suitcase and carryon in. getting into the passenger side he wishes he knew his way around so he could get there faster and get the pleasantries over with.

Kat finishes her lunch and stets it back by the slit in the door to inform the guard she is done, saying thank you when it disappears through the hole. After an hour or so she hears a knock at the door and isn't sure what to think. She sits up saying quietly, "Enter please." The guard comes in with a body set of cuff and for a moment she fears her escape is thwarted, again she hears the sound of cement breaking behind her bed.

Elijah walked in bracing himself for the suck ups and indifferent comments it's the same anywhere he goes. His father Mikael a legend even in his own mind is known throughout the world for his highly successful career as an agent, always putting the job first. "Leaving the family to rot and worry on their own," he thinks bitterly. He walks past the people lined up to greet him and heads to the warden who smiles delicately at him. He asks to have a moment alone with the girl to which she accepts.

Katerina stands up letting the guard place the cuffs on her legs, waist and wrists while another watches her to make sure she doesn't try anything. After that is done she walks passed all four locks a bit more and she's passed the door headed outwards. Seeing a window she pauses looking out at the blue sky, the guard nudges her forward telling her to hurry because she has a guest. The other looks at her and says, "A hot one."

Elijah has been granted access to a conjugal room in order to ask the girl questions privately before he transports her home and there is no chance to figure out her side of the events transpired. He doesn't know why but he needs to find out the truth over this case more than any other case, he tells himself it's because he doesn't like unfinished business. No loose ends no problem and with this case everything is circumstantial. "At least father's name gives you some pull," he thinks sitting on the bed as he opens her prison file the warden so nicely lent him for this event. He's skimming the tattered papers thinking about the girl, he calls her that to distance himself from his emotions.

The guard in front turns toward a sign that says conjugal room 1, Katerina immediately blushes thinking "What kind of visitor could I have?" surely it wasn't her friend coming to save her now it would be too risky, this has to be someone unknown and she freezes immediately thinking it might be one of the few watching her, maybe the sniper. She shivers as the guard opens the door for her to enter the room saying, "Thank you." to both of them she walks in with her head low willing the visitor to not kill her before she escapes tomorrow.

He looks up from the file as the door opens thinking it's her but it's just the guard informing him that she's here, he nods waving for her to send her in, and the guard disappears as he waits. His heartbeat quickens as he waits those few moments, he's hoping she will be willing to talk to him but he's not quite sure how to stop his emotions from flooding through. The last few years he's thought of nothing but this case failing at doing anything else. Maybe once this is over he can try being in a relationship and not think about Katerina Patrova every five seconds.

She looks at him as he's closing a file she can only assume is hers, and she would be right by the picture in the front, she really hated that mug shot. Prison or not she was still very much a girl. He stands still not acknowledging her which she thinks is rude, he's the one that called her here not the other way around. She doesn't even know him….counting to ten she clasps her hands together and whispers, "Hello."

His eyes shoot to hers as she says this, automatically wanting her to say more, he gestures for her to sit by the table hoping it was clean. She sits and he places her file on the table in front of her, a hesitant hand reaches out to it as she looks up for approval. He nods, watching her slow movements flipping the folder over she mutters how much she hates that picture and he wants to smile. He sits in the chair across from her trying to figure out a way how to ask her the questions he's thought about in the last few years late at night after a fight with Tatia or after a few lagers.

Kat is fascinated with how much information they have on her, she read the incident from last week that landed her in solitary and laughs. She holds a hand to her mouth closing the file to look up at him. He seems lost facing her but not really seeing her she thinks he looks lost, you think he'd be better at this interrogation thing. He looks like a suit she can only assume he wants her story. She starts talking hoping he can hear her, she doesn't even know his name yet she's trusting him before she should but it doesn't matter because tomorrow she'll be gone.

He listens to her whole story, he assumes she's glazing through he details not sure how much time they have and he has to admit it's not much. Elijah listens to her speech, he family she pauses every few second willing herself not to cry he assumes. Retelling the events that led her to her family home that fated day and how she landed in America soon after. Elijah immediately believes her, siding with his gut but he feigns indifference as she looks up from twiddling her thumbs having finished her story about turning herself in on purpose. She doesn't plead him, or try to bribe him not that he would give in but he notes it and respects her more for it.

Kat thinks she gave him the right amount of detail but she can't be sure watching his face frozen in a hard expression but she knows he's heard her. She sees it in his dark eyes, finding it strange that they are so familiar of one another after only twenty minutes of meeting. He stands up leaving her at the table her eyes traveling with him, keeping him in sight. He reaches for his briefcase she just noticed coming towards her again she blushes having been caught watching him.

He walks back toward her siting down in his chair again while she patiently waits, she looks like she wants to say something but she's not sure what. He's kind of hoping she doesn't look at his eyes too close, he feels like when she looks at him she sees straight through the suit persona. He watches as he eyes go wide while he places his briefcase down in front of them, removing the clasps he opens it pulling out her journal.


	2. Chapter 2 Interview and Outcome

She freezes thinking she's done for, he found out about all the jobs she used to run before she turned straight and tried to live a normal life. Moving back home was hard but her family had accepted her like nothing ever happened, she started keeping a journal after her father had given her the one the suit had in his hand. Her papa told her, with this you can never forget who you are and where you come from. If you do I'll be here with you to help you remember. He took out the side fold revealing a family portrait from her childhood.

Elijah had read and reread this journal after finding it in her room during the initial sweep of her house he kept it to himself not wanting anyone else to read her thoughts. It was against the rules of the bureau but he couldn't help it, everyday he said he would turn it in to evidence but he never did. It took him a whole seven months of cold trails to finally decide to read what was inside that book pulling it from the secret compartment in his desk in the home he shared with Tatia.

Kat looked at the book again realizing there was no evidence bag around it, anything to indicate that it had even been used against her. She reaches out for it pulling back when she grazes his fingers but only for a moment. Then she finds her inner fire and reaches for her journal again grasping it firmly willing him to let it go. Waiting for a few seconds before she succeeds in making him give it to her she reaches for the fold looking for the photo tapped to the inside of it.

Again he is in awe of her, no anger just a persistent look in her eyes as she silently tells him to give her the book. It didn't go unnoticed that his touch made a fire light her up like a Katy Perry video. Wow he needed to stop hanging out with Rebekah in his free time. He lets the book go, wanting to see this through. She scrapes at the side of the journal where the glue has long disappeared pulling at the photograph of her family he noticed long ago. She pulls it out making sure not to rip it, he speaks, "I apologize for taking it although I'm sure you're just as glad as I am that this did not end up in the wrong hands."

She nods readily in agreement, though wary of what's to come in exchange. Is that why they're in this room she wonders gasping audibly. He seems to have come to the same conclusion and quickly stands up shaking his hands in front of her frantically. He says, no I'm not going to sleep with you, that's the furthest thing from my mind, I just meant that you'd be in more trouble if someone found your rather detailed recounts of your past." She sighs a breath of relief and says, thank you for this gesturing to the journal and photo. He nods again, not a man of many words she notices. She can't help feel a little stuck at his earlier words saying sex with her was the farthest from his mind.

She looks relaxed and offended all at once, real smooth Elijah he thinks. Why wasn't he as graceful with his words as he was with weapons, hunting, strategic planning even? He doesn't know why his words fail him even more so, he thought it would be easy like the scenes he used to enact in his mind playing out how he would meet her face to face. Now here she was and when he spoke it was in syllables or to insult her body.

She really hoes the animosity lurking in her doesn't show, as she decides it's better to pretend the last few minutes didn't happen. Closing the journal she turns on the side of her chairs flinching at the sound of her cuffs tugging her back. He stops pacing the floor at that turning to her she lifts her hand with the journal in it for him to take it. She says, that girl isn't me anymore. If I ever was her I don't recall, all I need is this." Gesturing to the picture still in her hand she smiles up at him as he stops in front of her.

She keeps surprising him, every time he thinks he's got her she puts up that long rusted electric fence she keeps herself in leaving people shocked to death when they try to touch. Elijah has never felt so exasperated at himself, at her for cooperating to a certain degrees but not having the situation go his way. He's choking, she knows it too he can tell by the little glint in her eyes never leaving his. She's just as fascinated and just as determined to well he doesn't know what. The timer on his watch goes off just when the door opens abruptly he slides the journal back into his briefcase before anyone outside sees it.

Kat waits for him to back off of her taking the journal with him, she knows she should've just kept her mouth shut like all the times before but she got cocky. She needed him to see her as someone unlike the broken girl in that journal she had long since thought about. She tried to block out those pages, writing them outside on her roof looking up at the stars praying for forgiveness before sneaking back into her room at dawn to go to work. She thinks it might have worked not that it would matter soon anyway because she would be hunted tomorrow and never see him again.

The guards' move forward to search the girl and him to make sure nothing has been traded amongst them. He mimics her stance as the metal detector goes off on his watch she looks over to him in embarrassment and amusement towards the situation. He gives her a knowing look hoping her photo doesn't get taken from her, as the guard finishes with him going over to his briefcase to check that.

As the guard finishes with her she smiles to herself, her picture is safe and coming with her. She doesn't dare look back at him knowing that if she sees him again in the future he won't be very pleased with her, she feels sad for a bit over that. But that's not Katerina's style that was her sisters style to feel guilt and pain over things she couldn't control. Her sister was a martyr even before her death she hates herself for thinking so.

He grabs his suitcase seeing the guards' watching him like a piece of meat, he shudders at the thought. Walking to where the girl stands he looks down at her, orange is not her color, he eyes where she could have placed the photo so it would go unnoticed. He'd rather see her in something short and easy to get out of. He mentally face palms at his wayward thoughts thanking the heavens above she can't hear his thoughts or recollect the fantasies he had with her the last few years.

Walking out of the room she moves determinately to the next hallway leading to the window where she pauses again seeing it's darkening outside. How long was she with him? She asks the guard, to which she responds two hours. To her it felt like twenty minutes, but I guess time flies when you're being interrogated. She walks through the rest of the locks stopping at her door to let the guards remove all cuffs and place her in her room.

He walks past the people vying for his attentions trying to be cleared fast enough to check into his hotel room and wash the plane ride off. Maybe burn these clothes too, lord know what was in that room he notices the sky. How long was he in there it was barely passed mid-day when he got to see her. He gets into a rental the bureau was happy to lend him for his stay driving passed the security box turning right like his GPS instructed.

When they open the door to her cell a noise goes off again, it was starting to get even more frequent so she asked the guard if there was any construction going on in the area to which the guard said not patting her back and closing the door on her. She waits for her dinner but it never comes, she must have missed it she figures. It wasn't like she was missing much, instead she lies on her back resting on her right arm like a pillow as her other hand pulls out the photo she hid earlier.

He checks into a small hotel lowering his standards for a bit, he could rough it if he had to but he preferred not to. Forging assistance he raced to the elevator in hopes to get to his room faster to go over what she said into a hidden voice recorder he had installed in his briefcase. In his haste he hit a tall blonde man with the same build as his younger brother Nicklaus. Apologizing to the man without looking behind him. The door opened and he entered pushing the button for the fourth floor window suite.

Klaus noticed his brother as he walked into the hotel, fantastic he thought, his brother was the one sent in to take Katerina back. That's why the boss had made Klaus come out here to help Katerina escape and then kill her. He already had his reservations about killing her but now he had to do it with his brother looming in the background. Sometimes he really hated his family and his loyalties. He had to think about that later because he had to make sure the plan was working he grabbed his car keys from his coat heading to his car.

Katerina lulled herself to sleep thinking of the man she had just met, she didn't know what to call him but she liked everything about him. He fascinated her to no end, the crinkling of his eyes when he was thanking, how he hadn't shaved and smelled of the airport. He came straight here to see her and that gave her chills. It wasn't right to be thinking about this man who would no doubt shoot her dead were he to catch her after tomorrow. So sue her it had been a long time.

Elijah set up his hearing equipment to play the tape, hearing her voice again stirred things in him he'd rather not be feeling at the moment especially for her. But he already knew it was too late for him. That's why his relationship with Tatia had failed as well as the rest of them before giving up to solely focus on the girl speaking in his earphones. It wasn't just a case and after today he wasn't sure where to stand thinking about how he would have to escort her home to a new prison. He didn't have a shot with her, the one girl who could make a proper idiot out of him.

Klaus pulled the black SUV up to the edge of the street parking it to walk the rest of the way careful not to touch anything as he took of the leather gloves. Zipping up his hoodie he jogged over to the sewer lane that was 'under construction' smirking as he went down the ladder. He jumped the last four feet landing with a soft thud making the dust fly into the air he walked down the lit up tunnel taking a hard hat from the ground. At the end of it he spot Stephan and Damon placing the finishing touches on the c4 that about to blow a hole into Katerina's cell.

Stephan still hates the idea of killing Katerina, he never liked her but he also ever wished her dead. He grabs the file tracing the ends of the cement they've been loosening the last week. Today after all that work they finished sawing the rectangle big enough to pull her through and get out fast before they were caught. Removing his face mask he turned to Damon.

Damon was equally lost in his own thoughts about having to be a part of killing Katerina, the idea just seemed crazy. Why couldn't they just let her go? Give her a different name and make her disappear not so permanently. He was of course partial t her having been in a relationship with her before she decided to turn straight. He had accepted they would never be a while ago but it still hurt to have to make her dead.

Soon enough morning comes weighing heavily on all of them trying to get from point A to point B to get through the next few hours. Elijah awakes at four his body still jet lagged he brushes his teeth as he showers in cold water before getting in his black SUV driving back to the prison an hour and a half later. Klaus checks off everything making sure her clothes are set taking special care of them, maroon her favorite he could give her that before putting a a bullet in her. Damon wakes pulling on his boots tucking in a photo of them into his jacket crossing himself after he says a prayer for the all. Stephan didn't sleep at all, going over the plan he decided late last night he'd help her escape them.

Katerina awoke every few hours, too excited for what was about to happen, it didn't matter that she didn't have a window she looked up to her ceiling and pretended it was the night sky lit up for her. Once she was out of here she would find a place where she could look up into the sky every night. Daydreaming did well to lighten her mood before she heard a muffled boom go off on the other side of her wall. She jumped up standing on the bed laughing at her stupidity.

Klaus had come down earlier determined to get her out and help her escape before the Salvatore's got her and tried to stop him, or worse kill him. He couldn't understand how they could stand by and let her die it they were the one who got her into this life. He figured it was better if he escaped with Kat early and meet up with his love Caroline never to be heard from again. He drove up by the prison slowing as he saw all the van drives in to be cleared for entrance it was for Katerina's transfer. He followed close behind staying by the fence parking towards the end where she was located he picked this truck perfectly to blend in here.


	3. Chapter 3 Return and Retrive

Damon snuck out of the room as Stephan turned on the shower, planning on going ahead of them to help Kat out hoping she would run away with him even if it wasn't to be together. Walking down the street he chose a different way to into the sewer leading to the same place careful not to draw attention to himself as the sky was started to hide the moon. He was turning to the left when a crow bar came out of nowhere and he barely caught it as the ground shook from the explosion.

Stephan needed Damon to believe he wanted Kat dead so he could save her before he or Klaus could kill her to get her to escape. He told damn he was gonna shower while it was still early heading to the bathroom with his shoes. Turning on the water he waited for Damon to leave in search for his doughnut quest from the continental breakfast in the lobby. He heard the door click before waiting five minutes just in case Damon came back. Checking that the coast was clear he grabbed his jacket and walked fast toward the parking lot. He hot wired a Oldsmobile and speed down the lane trying to hurry before anyone started looking for him. He got out parking in their usual spot searching the back for a weapon before stumbling on a crow bar and heading down the ladder with it.

After the boom everything went pretty fast she jumped off her bed pressing her ear to the wall before the legs to her bed scraped against the concrete scaring her. It didn't help when she saw hands crawling out from under it either she thought her conscious and finally caught up with her as Klaus' head popped out from underneath the blanket. He smiled up at her and she was happy she hadn't drawn any attention by squealing or something before. Getting down on her knees she followed him back through the hole in her wall leading into what looked like the sewer underneath the prison. It smelled.

Elijah was driving toward the security box when the ground shook he braked parking to make sure he wasn't crazy pulling up next to another truck like his own figuring he could park here too. He got off and walked the rest of the way but before he made it to the security box alarms started blaring making everything very loud. He started running toward the box, the guard inside recognized him and let him cross over the exterior. He thanked him running the rest of the way to the double doors hoping this wasn't what he thought it was. He was immediately stalled after entering.

Damon blocked the crow bar catching it in his head and twisting out of the other guys hand before raising it above his head to strike. Then he saw him, "Stephan!" was all he said as his brother tackled him into the wall before he could stop him. Soon after Stephan left him go realizing it was his brother. They both looked really guilty staring one another down in the intersection underground. Just then they heard footsteps coming fast toward them and they figured they were busted so they started running Damon following Stephan.

Klaus heard running up ahead as well as the prison bells ringing around them he looked behind him to see if Kat was still close. She was thankfully keeping up with his pace always one to run with the boys, he smiled at her knowing she knew what he was thinking. Toward the he grabbed her left hand so as not to separate and lead her to the ladder leading upwards by the truck he had waiting.

Katerina waited and waited for sleep to come throughout the night and she's sure she slept a good four hours but for the day ahead she wasn't sure that was enough. Especially now that she was running in a sewer with this stupid orange suit on. She was glad she could still keep up with him because she hadn't had the opportunity to keep training in prison they had a strict no running policy. She takes his hand heading towards a light the keeps flickering above them when she notices very distinctive boots disappearing throughout it.

Stephan was helping Damon up as heard the prison bells start to rings, he figured the bomb messed with the wiring of the security system. He was too busy trying to pull Damon out to get to the car he parked a few blocks down. He didn't understand why Damon would pick now of all times to be so slow. After pulling him out he draped his arm over his brother dragging him towards his car before spotting two trucks like Klaus' he knew that Klaus had a bad habit of leaving his keys behind so he went for it.

Damon moaned as the tackle his brother gave him started to make him feel really sore. Trying to get up the ladder had been tough but with Stephan's help he made it, he was still hearing feet coming toward them so he tried to hurry up. He stood up off the ground with Stephan's help walking staring down hoping Stephan had a plan to get them out.

Klaus climbed up the ladder quickly waiting for Kat to come up so he could pull her through. After they were both out he handed her his hoodie trying to make her look less inconspicuous helping her zip it up. He then grabbed her hand again racing toward his truck down the street. When they jogged a bit more they saw two men trying to get into his truck, he started to run faster realizing it was Damon and Stephan. He heard Kat laugh behind him as they moved faster toward the truck.

Kat was having a ball watching Stephan and Damon trying to break into a truck with their bare hands she laughed at Klaus' face, it was probably his truck. They ran up towards them stopping a few feet away as Klaus looked through pocket of his hoodie on her, he swore. She looked up at him as he turned over to the guys to draw their attention to us. Damon and Stephan froze watching us I ran toward them hugging them so hard. I realized how much I had missed them over the years.

Klaus couldn't believe his mates were trying to break into his car and leave them behind like this, he was cold but this was too much. He strode over to them mentally killing them before tapping on each of their shoulders. Looking behind then their faces were really priceless having been caught. He said, this isn't my truck it locked and I don't have my keys clearly it's the other one." Pushing past them he walked over to the truck next to him pulling open the door and climbing in, he yelled out "Coming?" and the three moved rather quickly to get in the car Damon calling shotgun.

It was an awkward drive to say the least but at least they were all sure no one was here to kill Kat, but to save her which was both a relief and a downer because somebody had to take the fall for letting her go. Kat turned to Stephan in the back just smiling, he kind of felt bad knowing they were gonna kill a few hours ago and she was here trusting them completely.

Katerina was not stupid she knew this plan was risky but she was glad the boss had sent the least likely to kill her to come in for the job. She had hoped that they would at least give her a day before they did it though, she wanted to buy a nice outfit and maybe even pick where and how they did it. She had spent way too much time waiting to die in prison at least like this she got to do it her way and that was okay for her. Klaus looked in the rearview mirror at her telling her to look in the boot behind her and grab the clothes he got for her to wear.

Elijah was stuck in the building until everything was resolved which took the better half of the day, halfway through he realized he had left his keys in the truck unlocked. He had tried to tell the guard that he had to go out and get his keys but the guard said no one was allowed in or out at this time. The ringing wouldn't stop, and after four hours the warden walked in to the room that held all the visitors himself included to explain what had happened. She came right towards me and said anything you care to explain agent Mikaelson?

Damon was really excited to see Kat's face when she saw her clothes, orange was not her color, he watched as she pulled a duffel bag out from the back but he didn't recognize it. He hit Klaus on the shoulder saying you were gonna run without out us? To which Klaus responds you were both were gonna run without me! Katerina silenced us as she zipped open the bag pulling out sweats. It was a gym bag and it smelled bad, she zipped it back really fast.

Stephan was glad they had worked out the whole thing not leaving each other behind or killing Kat thing because he really liked his brother and best friend. Kat was just happy all around he thought she might be high or something, it was so unlike the tough exterior she put out as kids. They arrive at the hotel where they've been staying and Klaus turns the truck off but he doesn't unlock them.

Klaus turns in his seat, "It might be my brother's car. Elijah is here I saw him last night in the hotel looking all federal agent-like." He looks at them to gauge their reactions, all mutually stunned faces turning to confusion and then realization until he sees acceptance of the situation. He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Klaus left home after he emancipated himself and moved in with Damon and Stephan soon after meeting them on the street trying to hijack his old car. They had been friends ever since, until Katerina came along then it was the four of them running odd jobs for he who shall not be named.

AN: any questions let me know! happy reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4 Language and Evidence

Katerina was the first to speak coming to the realization that she had just told Klaus' brother about her innocence in conjugal room one. "We may have a problem if that's true. I think I spoke with him yesterday. He knows about us, he had my old journal. He knows about each of you." Damon looks like he wants to break the window on his right while Stefan looks like he just ate something bad. Klaus is unreadable which scares her more than either of the brothers so she waits for someone else to speak.

Damon lets out a string of profanities before he runs his hand through his hair and says, "Okay let's just get our stuff and go, she waits here under the seat just in case he comes back. Don't move don't breath just stay." Katerina nods in consent before Stefan steps out of the truck to let her lie on the ground. Damon and Klaus follow suit leaving her there to wait for them to come back out.

Elijah was escorted back to the hotel after his own interrogation on whether or not he was involved in her outbreak considering they had just found out his brother Niklaus through airport security. It was not the most pleasant experience but fortunately they had forgotten about his briefcase in his truck, "Oh crap," he thought as he realized he didn't have his truck anymore. He got out of the car walking straight through the parking lot not noticing his car parked in the same spot as this morning in his fit of rage.

The boys gather their things quickly trying to get out before Elijah comes looking for them, by now he might already know about his brother being in town. Speeding down the hall Damon spots a woman complaining about her luggage before walking off, he gets an idea and runs with it. Grabbing her suitcase he runs past Stefan and a man walking through the door before heading straight to the SUV throwing his bags in the back.

Stephan apologizes to the man Damon almost run over and gets a grunt in response before the man leaves. He's left standing there looking after him before Klaus comes out of his hiding spot behind the big fake banana tree grabbing Stefan's arm and leading him out.

"That was my brother Stefan!" he hisses as they reach the parking lot where Damon has already started the truck ready to go. They climb in and Stefan looks at him unbelieving of his words as he says, "You guys look nothing alike." Klaus just stares at him as Katerina agrees from the ground causing Klaus to remove his hoodie and swing it at her shushing her.

Elijah is inconsolable from having the evidence disappear out from under him. He can't believe his brother turned to a life of crime and that he might have to arrest him one day. He's happy Klaus is alive but damning him any chance he gets for today. He sits on his bed thinking about what he should do next, the obvious choice is to go after her. After his brother and try and get them to turn themselves in without Elijah having to force them to.

As they speed off Klaus finds the briefcase and confirms for sure that it was his brother but at least they have all the evidence Elijah could have used against them all. He decides to set it all on fire once they get to the next safe place in the next few hours. They had talked out the new plan combining most of their own ideas of escaping with Kat so it was easy enough to get out of dodge.

Elijah placed the itchy towel around his waist covering up as he went to reach for his phone he missed a few calls while he was in the shower apparently. He got a call from the prison as well they had gotten the other SUV open and gone through it, what they found they couldn't understand so they needed his assistance.

He was now the head of the mission to get them all back behind bars, including his kid brother. He broke a lamp on the way out as he waited out front for the car to come get him once more. Sifting through the evidence was going to take some time and he wanted to get their before anyone found anything leading them to his brother and the girl.

The guys pulled over as it was starting to get dark by the side of the road, for a moment Kat thought they had gone back to wanting to kill her. Damon went around the back after exiting the driver's seat, Klaus and Stefan looked just as confused as her. He came around her side once more opening the door for her and handing her a suitcase. "I found this in the lobby. Do us a favor and get out of that orange monstrosity." he said in a begging tone smirking at her as she reached for the case. She was a little offended but it did look bad.

Stefan laughed as Kat opened the case, her face was priceless when she saw all the clothes inside, she squealed and hugged Damon dropping it all. There were shoes and scarves flying all over him Klaus commented on his color choice as a bra landed on his head. Kat apologized before asking the boys to look away while she changed quickly. She was so happy they were in her life and willing to give up so much for her, she removed the jumpsuit quickly deciding what to throw on so they could leave.

After a few minutes Klaus asked if she was done, he was getting rather impatient and upset that the clothes he got her were gone forever. Add that to his brother's impending fate of having to track him down which seemed more likely with each passing hour they really had to haul ass. She said she was ready and Damon sped off trying to get to the boss' jet before they had to check in and say they had done the job.

Elijah was right, they had no idea what they were looking at, his brother was just as crafty as ever making plans in another language just in case he had to leave them behind. A made up language no less, one from their youth. He smiled inwardly looking at his brothers' work and reading it, the plan was pretty impressive and as far as he knew he was the only one in the room who knew what any of this meant. He knew where his brother was going next and he was going to beat him there taking all the essentials in this room with him.

The flight they took was only a few hours in giving them time to rest and regroup considering Elijah knew their plans already, well he knew of the plans Klaus had some breathing room before Elijah caught up to them especially now with the fours integrated plan to run away. The flight in their plans was necessary considering they had to get out of their fast that was Elijah's only chance to get to them so they had to move fast once they were grounded. Halfway through Kat was back to her old self putting on her game face as she assessed the situation they were all in.

Klaus had to go to the boss personally and tell him the job was done. As the leader of the group he never wanted to do anything less. He could lie like no other it was just the fact that once he did lie he had to run and hide which wasn't always his strong suit. Kat was always better at that part so he was glad to have her with him as she plotted it out and off the top of her head the ideas weren't bad. He lay back thinking of his Caroline and hoping she would join them.

Stephan was more broody than usual and even he felt annoyed at himself, he was happy to have convinced the boss not to meet them when the jet landed however. That had been one good thing so they could take this flight with her on it he easily to paid off the pilot so that was a bonus. He wanted to get his brother and leave but they still had a few people to wait on like their girls. Getting them to come without arising suspicion was a whole other can of worms especially without getting caught or dead.

Kat had to pull herself together and be her old self if she was going to get out of this situation with her life, she could trust these guys as her team but when it came to family the lines always blurred. Family was the reason she was here and now she only had them but they had their own still living.

Klaus would pick his brother just like Damon and Stefan and she was going to have to pick herself at the end of the day. Something about Elijah was bugging her though, he had her and he knew it, he had them all with this book now in her hands. But he never used it against any of them was it to protect his kid brother or was there more to this, more to him?

Damon fell asleep with his feet propped up on Kat's lap, she shoved them off jerking him awake, "You're girlfriend won't like this if she hears about it." she tells him. He smirks saying, "Yeah well Elena isn't exactly the jealous type, besides she likes you." Kat laughs and asks why, he says, "Because we dated and you didn't kill me in the end." This prompts Kat to laugh harder tossing a pillow at Damon before letting him settle in once more with his feet on her lap.

The pilot asks them to stay seated because landing is about to commence and they all felt the tension rise, games were over now as they buckle up. They hold each others hands like they always did before a big mission to pray that everything went well enough for them to return to their families. After a moment they all look up at one another nodding that they were ready for whatever was in store for them next.

Elijah grabbed what he could before they could get a translation expert sent in to the prison unit where the evidence was located. Not that it would help it was made up of childish gibberish he was still cursing his brother's name as he stormed out of the office asking for a helicopter to be on standby within the hour. He didn't have time to go pack once more at the hotel before his brother got away again.

Hopping into the town car he asked that they not obey the speed limits as they went turning on the sirens heading to the helipad. He had to get there to corner Katerina and his brother they were slipping through his fingers after all this time. He needed a chance with them before anyone else caught on to what he was doing which was buying time for them all, he needed to see them again.

###

AN: Hope you enjoy, any questions let me know.


	5. Chapter 5 Caught & Lost

The next few hours were the worst for Caroline and Elena. The boss found out about their little game when Caroline's guard came in to find her packing to sneak away. They grabbed her and Damon's girlfriend Elena soon after tying them both down and burning their luggage in front of them.

It had been hours of waiting they waited for the plane to land seeing it in the sky Caroline began to cry again worried for Nik. For all of them outside unknowingly coming to their deaths they would be next if they were lucky. They were in a warehouse by the landing area tied to chairs a few guards watching over their bloody and bruised bodies. "Damon's gonna kill you" she heard Elena whisper after one of them men hit her in the head with the butt of his gun.

As far as Caroline was concerned all these men were walking graves considering what they had done to them. Nik didn't like people touching his things and while she hated being thought of as a possession it certainly came in handy every now and then. They heard movement outside as the men began to line up against the wall as needed five staying nearby.

The plane landed fairly quickly after being met with silence on the other end of the radio receiver making the pilot and the passengers nervous. Klaus signaled for everyone to stay where they were as the pilot started to ready the dispatch of the plane. He pulled out a case of weapons no one had noticed before it was quite frankly the biggest Kat had ever seen handing each of them a few knives and guns each.

Quickly strapping down their weapons unto their persons Stefan nodded as the pilot came around unlocking the door taking a step forward to b met with a gunshot to the head. Immediately everyone shot to the ground hands over their heads as a machine gun went off then two then three hitting the plane from all angles. Things flew up in the air as they all tried to think of a way out. They heard him, the boss, laughing manically in the background of the cabin they were in. Klaus nodded to Stefan before crawling to the back wall.

Damon moved over to Kat shielding her as he whispered in her ear, "We had a plan for this, a really stupid one." She nods as she watches Stefan crawl across the other side Klaus was positioned at, "_What are they planning,"_ she thinks as the guns stop the noise lingering in the air. Damon grabs her hand leading them back to the baggage area. He puts a finger to his lips, "Shh," then he points to her and signs for her to crawl through the emergency escape route.

She instantly disagrees with him shaking her head he grabs her shoulders nodding and then disappearing after his brother. Kat stares angrily after him then makes her way over pressing the release hatch. She manages to jump down off the plane silently running into the grassy patch of land behind the landing area hoping she isn't seen. Looking into the darkness she only hears bits and pieces she wants to run back in and help but she's frozen.

Meters from there Elijah is set up in the bushes along with a team of men watching as the chaos unfolds. The men wanted to go in earlier but he know Niklaus has a plan, he needs his brother to see it out before going after them it's the only way to see his brother alive once more. He sees movement behind the plane reaching for his night vision binoculars he watches a grin forming as Katerina makes her way into the field next to them.

He pats his second in command on the shoulder whispering, "I'm going in that direction to get a better look, wait here." Taking off before the man can comment he makes his way as quiet as he can to where she is crouched down in the bushes as quietly as he can. He hopes the men haven't caught her just as he has as he crouches down right beside her.

Kats eyes widen at the sight of him before her she stares at him mouth agape heart pounding in her ears despite the slight deafness from the gunshots. "Elijah," Kat breaths out to his credit he manages not to look shocked when she calls him by his given name. "Good evening Katerina," She starts walking backward away from him her last attempt to be free when he grabs her arm pulling her flush against him.

He moves in a step closer his words fanning her face, "Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." She struggles against him making him shut his eyes, he should not be enjoying this and somewhere inside he knows he is. "Stop, I'm here to help you but you need to calm down." Elijah says running his other hand through her hair and holding her face so she has to look him in the eye. "Niklaus, he's with you now. I assume you know he is my brother."

Kat nods nervously unable to move her head considering he is holding it she tries to form words and her mind draws a blank. She doesn't want to admit it but he affects her so. "_Wait until the guys find out_," she thinks faintly. She stops trying to get away from him savoring the feel of his callused fingers on her skin for a moment, "Yes," She says a raspy tone to her voice thick with emotion.

Her free arm comes up clutching at his shirt, "Please help me save them." she says her eyes pleading the silence taking over the dawn as the sky starts to lighten. He stares at her believing she really just needs to be saved, even if it is from herself but right now she needs to help him with his brother. "Come on," Elijah says taking her hand in his they run towards the plane once more.

"We have some catching up to do," he declares confidently to her as they make it to the plane he immediately regrets the decision when a loud boom goes off sending them spiraling backwards. The waves vibrating through her body she feels a numb pain writhe through her. She vaguely recognizes her hand is still entangled with Elijah's'.

Elijah hears Katerina groan beside him he rolls on top of her checking for head damage or bruises of any kind his fingers running through her skin just to be sure none of the impact affected her. His body shaking with worry he damns himself for feeling the way he does about her and how he placed her he, he should've had her stay put. She snatches his hand away once it reaches her waist flipping them over so she's straddling him. "Don't," is all she says before getting up rather warily to try and get away from him.

The boys managed to escape the plane just as the bomb went off and their former boss went up in smoke. "Goodbye Dick Lockwood," Damon says as pieces of the plane fly up into the sky he throws his brother out of the way as one whizzes by him. "Thanks brother," he hears Stefan say. Klaus searches around hoping Kat hasn't gotten too far that they won't be able to find her until the sun comes up.

Klaus sees Kat and he breathes a sigh of relief before he gets the full picture when he spots his older brother next to her he grunts in response. He is torn over whether or not to go after her but in the end he runs after her anyway. She smiles when she sees him her happiness quickly turning to worry when she remembers Elijah behind her Klaus takes her hand and salutes his brother on the ground.

"Better luck next time Elijah." He shouts as he and Kat run towards where the Salvatore's were heading at that moment inside the building. They quickly discover they need to find another way out as a team of men exit the grass area by where Kat was hiding rushing toward them. As they search for a solution they find Caroline and Elena bruised up much to the boys chagrin.

Klaus wants to go back out there and kill the boss all over again when he sees Caroline strapped down and bloodied in such a way. He's now glad he stole her away from the boss' only son Tyler the poor boy never even knew what hit him. They fight off five guards rather quickly Damon killing man that personally banged up Elena relishing in the bloodshed.

Stefan found a forklift and quickly backed it up into the doors barricading them inside as men who were guarding the girls came swarming. Kat made quick work of the ropes on both girls as Klaus and the Salvatore's' fought throughout the lot. The girls were finally free and fairly pissed by the looks Kat got though not directed at her. There was one man left coming for Klaus from behind Caroline reached for the gun on the floor shooting the man in the back right as he reached for Klaus.

Making their way out the back of the warehouse Stefan found a new exit they heard multiple bodies come in which they could only chalk up to Elijah's team finally coming in. That meant danger for them all so they scurried quietly out the other side Elena leading the way to the car that had brought them there. There would be time for proper greetings later.

Elijah chased Katerina and his brother inside only to have the doors blocked he called for his men to come out and assist him. They spread out around the building to try and get a better idea of what was happening the building far too big for this to happen now. He needed to get to her - to them both he punched the door knowing they would be gone by the time he got inside.

His fist bloodied all he could think about was her slipping through his fingers again. "Fuck," he murmured to himself though he's sure most of his men heard him. He wanted to rip the building to shreds and completely lose control but he had to keep his cool. Once they got inside the sound of an engine coming to life alerted them that they were in fact too late.

By the time they made it the other end all they could tell was that there was a black vehicle speeding away. "Everything is evidence, bag it and tag it." He said trying to maintain control of his emotions. He asked that the rest of the men retreated back into the warehouse and come for assistance.

"We saw you with someone, was she with them? Was it her?" his second asked him once the warehouse was clear. Elijah growled internally that he had been caught with her. How much had they seen? "It doesn't matter anymore." Elijah said though mostly to himself as he walked back to the trucks they had travelled in knowing he had to report the loss.

AN: To answer your lovely enquiries….

Steffi 11/20/12 . chapter 4

Please continue writing. This story seems amazing, even its sad not many people have noticed it yet.

**Thank you for saying so!**

KitKat9653 11/8/12 . chapter 4

Hi! Love your story so far! But I am confused on one little detail: why does the side Klaus is on want to kill Katerina? I feel as if you really didnt mention that, otherwise I may have overlooked it; unless, of course, that was meant to be uncovered later on in the fic. Can you please address this matter to me in an author's note at the end or beginning of the next chapter please?

Thanks, and keep up the great work!

**The side that they work on want her dead for a multitude of reasons which we will delve into in the next chapters two reasons now would be betrayal and abandonment of a group.**

sometimesmilla 10/18/12 . chapter 2

so nice to see a new elijha/katherine fic. and one that seems to have a real thought out plot and writen well. I like this a lot. very much. write more. I'm reading.

**Thank you! I'm really hoping it works out and that you enjoy it further.**

LisaLevine 10/17/12 . chapter 2

This is an interesting start!

**Thank you for think so!**

KitKat9653 10/17/12 . chapter 2

Love it so far! Found a few punctuation mistakes and there were some areas in the storyline that were confusing but it still a fantastic fic! Keep up the great work! :D

**Lol I know, I'm so tragic that way. I get way excited and don't always correct but thank you for enjoying this story! I will try!**

KitKat9653 10/15/12 . chapter 1

Wow! Such an interesting plot!

I can't wait to hear more about what really happened with Katherine/Katerina and where her relationship with Elijah goes. But I do wonder, is this just the prologue? Will you add the rest of the story onto it? Hope so :)

Keep up the great work!

**More history to come and new characters soon enough!**


	6. Chapter 6 Hide and Seek

Elijah and his crew spend the next three hours scrimmaging through what is left of the plane arresting and taking into custody the last few survivors. It turned out that his kid brother worked for one of the most nefarious characters in the world landing on many most wanted lists. He had to have a talk with Klaus about his thought process when he left home and as much as he wanted to worry for his brother he knew Klaus could handle himself.

Katerina however he wasn't so sure about. He climbed into the remains of the plane where his brother and the girl sat not hours before. His clothes covered in ash and debris no doubt fit in here and the thought of his clothes being ruined irked him. They would have to be thrown out. He reached the seat on the far left which seemed to be the only one intact finding a suitcase lodged underneath.

He reached for it tugging on it before it came out the contents flying every which way. At the bottom of the case however he found something valuable something very familiar. Elijah found the book once again in the ashes barely touched he reaches for it sliding it into his coat before anyone can notice. He smiles to himself at the thought that there might be a new entry from her about him. A guy can dream.

Kat, Caroline and Elena fell asleep in the back of the car leaving the men to plot their next venture now that the boss was gone people would be coming after them some to thank them and some to kill them. They had to be prepared especially with Klaus' brother hot on their trail. In the early hours Kat volunteered to drive so the guys could rest up and check in on their ladies. Klaus sat in the front while Caroline massaged his back his moaning was becoming distracting so the whole truck told her to stop.

An hour later the heard a ringing noise coming from the glove compartment the silence filling the area as everyone awoke to the sound. Kat slowed down to the side of the street into a grassy area as Klaus reached for the phone seeing that the screen read unknown caller.

"Answer," Kat says nudging him as the others nod or shake their heads Klaus answers before Damon can pull the phone out of his hands and throw it out the window. "Hello brother," Elijah's voice is emitted from the radio speakers due to the Bluetooth instillation chilling them all to the bone. "I presume the Petrova girl is with you Niklaus and the Salvatore's. Oh yes and those two other girls. Stefan you really must get on the horse and find someone." Elijah taunts hoping to bait his brother into giving away his location though he's surprised by the one who answers.

"Elijah was it? I'm sure you remember from my stint in prison. We had a bit of a conjugal visit. I had fun didn't you?" Kat says watching as Klaus' eyes double in size feeling the stares from the back of the truck she adjusts her seat making herself comfortable. "Don't say a thing, I know you're thinking you can get us to give up where we are or where we are going but do you really think we didn't plan ahead for this. A plan a, b, c and well you know how the alphabet goes." Her voice sounding overly confident a feeling she was not on good terms with at the moment scared out of her mind.

"Katerina, what you fail to realize is, I have your book in my possession once more. I bet you thought it went up with the plane. It didn't". Elijah says his voice even as he shakily runs a hand through his hair worried he might push too far. "I have the plans you all made, I have the truck you planned to get away in. I have evidence up to my knees on all of you." He hears silence on the other end and he begins to wonder if she hung up.

"We both know that it doesn't matter if you don't have us in custody. We are not about to come in willingly you're just wasting your time and mine." Kat says her voice full with certainty even as her hands shake nervously. She feels Damon's hand on her shoulder from behind her give her a reassuring squeeze. Elijah's impressed with her, he never thought she might have this amount of tenacity from the girl he met in that cell room only days ago. It seemed she was no longer as broken as she looked.

"Then let me leave you with this Katerina, if you plan to hide I plan to seek. If you think for one second that you can beat me, you would be wrong. Ask my brother." Elijah declares pacing in his room he hears movement and his little brothers voice comes through.

"You mean the one time you won the sack race by forfeit because father hated me or the time you won the singing competition mother made you enter? Or what of the time that Tatia chose you over me and then she left you. What was the reason for that? Which is it brother I can't be sure." Klaus says knowing he's pushed too far hitting a nerve with their ex Tatia.

"What kind of singing?" he hers Katerina asks his brother and he feels sick running a hand over his face he rubs his eyes as he silently begs his brother to not say. Klaus smiles immensely at her question and announces, "Opera. My brother is a fascinating talent. Maybe if we cheer him on he'll sing us a little tune. Come on then brother." Klaus says and Elijah wants to punch his smile away. "Every day you breathe you make my day harder." Elijah says into the phone both Kat and Klaus wondering to whom that was directed to.


	7. Chapter 7 Plot & Dream

"New plan, steal something disappear." Damon says sucking on his popsicle outside the gas station they pulled over at to pump gas. "No duh, dumbass," Stefan says smacking the back of his big brother's head. "That was always the plan. We just have to figure out what." Katherine smiles as she grabs Caroline's magazine from her hands, "What about this?" she says ignoring Caroline's whining.

The boys smile instantly taking her into a bear hug squashing her to no end, "Alright get off! It's a great idea I thought of it. Let's move on to how." she says moving passed then using Elena as a body shield to get back in the car. They pile in once more Damon at the wheel as they start planning, "Either way people are after us," Elena says playing with Damon's hair, "So it's going to be public. We need breathing room. Time to prep, in and out limits all that."

"I agree with you and not just because you're my ex," Stefan says with a laugh throwing popcorn at the front seats she and Damon occupy. "Shut your trap back there," Damon says kissing Elena's hand and focusing on the road. "We need to think, if Elijah has my book and you plans. We have to be even more careful." Kat says the anxiety getting the best of her. Klaus looks at Kat, "Elijah? What the hell happened in that tiny room that now you're on a first name basis with my brother?" he leans in to intimidate her a bit.

She leans in further, "Nothing! I just meant that your brother is going to be tough. We can either talk him into our side or make him disappear. There's no way he's going to take this lying down." She says certainty in her voice. Klaus says, "How would you know?" not backing down either. "Well I'm not wrong and we both know it so get off your high horse and start thinking." She says a final huff before she looks out the window. She misses the way Caroline looks jealously at her from behind hitting Klaus on the chest mouthing and he knows he's in trouble for that one.

"We're going to need transportation, all-access passes and outfits. Do you guys think we should call in a favor with Bonnie? She has a new girl who wants to rank up last I heard. She might be good for this," Caroline says. "New people is always risky but if she's good I don't see why not." Stefan says high-fiving Caroline. "Or you just want to lay with the new girl awhile. Tell me Stefan do you want to try her out before she joins us?" Klaus asks taunting his best friend.

Stefan smiles shrugging, "It's hard to get a date with this gig," he says choking on his popcorn when Kat his him on his back. "Men are pigs," she mutters her eyes going back to the view outside her window. "Sounds like kitty needs to be scratched ha ha." Damon says making meow sound he looks in the rear-view mirror spotting a blush on Kat's face. "Shut up Damon!" she yells reaching over the driver's seat to the steering wheel making him swerve. "Hey watch the wheels it's a rental," he jokes making Kat smack him once more.

Elijah still pacing hours later orders room service not feeling hungry but thirsty and the mini bar won't cut it tonight. He's filled with thoughts of her again, every time something big happens he goes to that book. Today he flipped the back open to find she wrote another page in to make matters worse or better depending on his mood it was about him. Discussing the pair of them, she thought of him like he thought of her and it was wrong.

The bottle finally came and he slammed the door on the man not bothering with a tip he opened it taking a big swig out of it. He needed her more than he could ever admit, more than any case or woman before this. She entangled herself in his very soul and each drink made that feeling even better he could worry about the guilt of it tomorrow. He could be moral tomorrow. Today he would drink and toast to her being alive along with his brother and to him have even the most remote chance oh feeling her lips on his own.

Consumed in thought he finished the bottle ignoring his phone and deciding on a hot bath to clean off the day. He pulled his shirt over his head the slight wife of his nose catching her scent on him he pulled his shirt closer inhaling her as he closed his eyes picturing her from earlier. Her eyes wide and unsure of him but unyielding nonetheless. He folded his shirt on the countertop then removed his shoes, socks and began to unbuckle his belt. He saw himself in the mirror the scar on his chest always reminding him of her. Elijah got it when he first caught wind of her odd jobs, she blew him.

He was hot on her trail and just when he though he had her she smiled at him waving she said, "Aren't you glad I got you out of there?" he didn't get a chance to answer because the building behind them blew up knocking him to the ground. Steel shards flying around but his eyes never left her retreating form even as a piece landed just below his collarbone scratching him. it was a small scar but definitely his favorite.

He unbuttoned his pants sliding down his boxers as well his body tingling the alcohol hitting him as he tried to steady himself. He heard her giggling behind him turning he saw nothing. Elijah shook his head stepping into the bath tub and sitting down letting the bubbles work their magic on him in all the right places his hands barely doing any of the work as he thinks about her for the first time allowing himself to.


	8. Chapter 8 Call & Answer

An: Love you all, thank you for reading!

"How is that phone here?!" Bonnie screeches, "How'd your brother get the number and why on earth haven't we chucked it?" she's raving on and on as she detours left towards her yacht. As soon as they arrive at the dock where her it is ready to go Klaus decides it's time to explain. "Here's the thing," Klaus says coming in-step with her hoping to butter Bonnie up, "My brother is going to find us whether we like it or not. This phone is our line to him."

Kat jumps in saying, "As long as we have this for him to call us and check in. We can distract him -Make him think he's almost got us. Besides it's a scrambler phone. He can't track us." She almost sounds excited as she receives bewildered looks from the others. "I still think it's gotta be some kind of bad luck to keep it around. Is there something you two aren't sharing with the group?" Bonnie asked her eyes more on Kat than Klaus.

Kat felt a blush rise in her cheeks but hoped no one would notice as she threw her arms up in the air dramatically. "Like what? Can we just go please?" then she practically sprinted to the boat they would be traveling in. everyone else following closely behind as she clutches the phone to her chest climbing onto the yacht. "We just have to wait on my new girl, she's late as usual but she does wonders in the field." Bonnie explained as she prepared for sail with the assistance of the boys.

Damon was the last to climb aboard enjoying the free movement. "But why there?" he asked as he settled in still upset he traded car duty to boat driving. He hated cramped spaces which was ironic considering his line of work kind of thrived on that "Here she is," Bonnie said as the blonde girl whose face was still unseen because of a gigantic hat stuck on her head. "Sorry I'm late," the blonde yelled in a british accent matching someone else's on the boat.

"Rebekah?" shouted disbelievingly from on top of the boat causing the girl to freeze in place removing her hat. "Nik," he heard her say a fact, not a question as she looked up to face him. He in return smiled though stunned he was happy to see her, "Oh my god!" she shouted back running to meet him. "This isn't real!" she said leaping into her brothers arms! "Who's this?" Caroline asked not bothering to hide the jealousy in her tone. "My dear baby sister." Klaus said still holding her like she might disappear if he let go.

"Holy fuck," Damon yelled placing his arm around Elena and patting Klaus on the back, "We've got another one!" he shouted at his brother down below. Stefan had yet to see what the commotion was about having been inside setting up the food supplies. "Another what, brother?" he asked taking a swig from his water bottle. Then he spotted her, "Hi." he said mesmerized. Rebekah released her brother to shake Stefan's hand. "Hello," she said shyly. Klaus caught on rather fast grabbing his sister's hand from Stefan, "Hell no!"

That's when the phone rang scaring them all. Kat made a shush gesture as she went down into the cabin to answer the call most assuredly coming from Klaus' brother. "Couldn't stay away?" she asked him flirtatiously sliding into a confident version of herself. "Katerina, I expected Klaus to answer," he explains though not as convincingly as he'd like. Thoughts of her from the last few nights creeping into his mind with just the sound of her voice like the breath of a whisper. "Right, you just keep telling yourself that," she said fidgeting with her hair as she set up camp by the bench overlooking the water.

Her heart's racing the memory of him protecting her, dragging her away from the men that would surely arrest her. If the plane hadn't gone up she would have followed him anywhere and that was tricky to even admit considering where he would have led would be incarceration or death. And yet she wasn't afraid of the man who read her journal and knew all her secrets, she felt safe knowing him.

Elijah was quite embarrassed actually wishing it had been Niklaus because he still hadn't come to terms as to why he let her take over his mind that way. In truth she's always been that way to him, you know, _the way_. Just listen to him now censoring his own thoughts about her no wonder Tatia left. "Just making sure you still had the phone," he said at a loss for words and reasoning. "Hmm, Am I to presume you're the only one that knows about this phone? No tap, no trace of any kind?" she asks curiosity getting the best of her. "You would assume correctly." He says keeping his answers short.

"The truth is I need you to take care of my brother where I cannot, this is my plea to you Katerina. He will not come home. I cannot be the one to bring him back and put him in a box for the rest of his life. If I did it would be with a heavy heart." Elijah says with a sad honesty. "What makes you think you'll catch either of us? All of us? Keep us in a box, you couldn't keep me in one." she asks angrily her hands shaking. "I had nothing to do with your incarceration Katerina," he said his patience waning, was she always so…infuriating.

"I did that to myself, you well know." she says with pride though almost whispering into the phone as she gives a thumbs up to a curious looking Bonnie from the entrance sending her away. "That is now in the past, I'm trying to protect you. Please understand. I wouldn't change you, I wouldn't change my brother, I understand why he does what he does." Elijah says tired of this conversation because every time they have had it on the phone in the last few days it went nowhere. Well actually it went south fairly quickly.

"Do you think you would still be free of me ha I not interfered?" he asks upset and tired as he sits on his bed alone once more in this god forsaken hotel. "What do you mean?" the question piqued her interest. "I mean that if I wasn't here to hide the truth, you might have been caught by now. How did I know where to go at the airport? Hmm? Where you might be now? I'm guessing on a dock somewhere. Is the Bennet girl aboard at the helm of the ship?" he asks really not understanding her as he strips his shirt off preparing for yet another long shower.

"You know about all of this?" she asked genuinely scared at what he could do. "I know you! You're book, your truck with the best laid plans in a secret language I helped invent as a youth. They help me to understand all of you. You Katerina comprehend but I have come to learn how your mind works." Silence overtakes them once more all he hears is her soft breathing and he pictures it on his neck as he removes what is left of his attire walking over to the bath area.

"Have you ever fallen in love? But like proper love not just an obsession?" she enquires covering her mouth not knowing where thought might have come from. He did not speak for a long time after so much that she thought he might have hung up. Still she waited for him to answer, willed him to answer this one question so that she might see the man that held all her secrets in a leather bound book.

She surprised him as usual. Though to be honest he found her thought provoking questions stimulating to say the least. "I think it takes a bit of both Katerina." Elijah explained in so many words enjoying her name at the end of his tongue. "I was once, thought I was. He brought me in like a lamb to slaughter. I would've killed him he hadn't already been dead by the time I found out he used me." she tells him in a moment of honesty.

"Why do I trust you?" she asks. Another question that takes him by surprise, "I –Probably for the same reason I don't want to catch you even when it's my job. That reason however is unknown to me." he hears rustling on the other end, "I don't know either." She says and he smiles a small kind of smile in triumph.

"Yes well until next time Katerina," he utters ending the call enduring the silent argument with his heart, "Wait," she cries and he holds his breath. "Are you going to chase us forever?" she inquired hesitant once more. "I'm sure any man would chase what keeps escaping him. Especially if what keeps leaving him is all he has to live for. Family. Love. These are things to live for." he cites her words to her. "I wrote that, in my journal. How could you remember that." She wondered aloud.

"Hey Kat, time to eat," Elena called down to her, she was about to say something when she heard the phone call end and her heart plummeted. Not that she knew what that meant, she just felt a loss. "Coming," she yelled up as she placed the phone back in her bag straightening herself out before she went back upstairs. "Hey guys," she said as Stefan hit her butt and she smacked his head, "What were you doing down there for so long?" he asked curiously. "Just looking out at the water." Kat said taking a bite out of her food.

"What did my dear brother have to say? You took the phone before I could answer." Klaus watched her closely he already had his suspicions about his brother but not about her. Now with his sister on-board and on his side Elijah would have a field day when he knew about this. Maybe Kat could soften the blow if his deductions were correct. "He doesn't want to catch us. He wants me to make sure you don't get caught." She says seriously pointing at Klaus. He chuckles drinking his lager he holds his other hand to his chest, "I'm touched."


	9. Chapter 9 Answer & Breathe

Tyler Lockwood received the news of his father's death with a smile on his face, Katerina had done him quite the favor. Unfortunately for her he was going to have to kill them all over it. "I always knew you were more trouble than you were worth Tom-Kat," Tyler says when she answers his phone call. He hears her gasp, "What? Were you expecting someone else on the other line?" he laughs at her. He has no idea how right he is.

Kat puts the phone on speaker telling them all to shush, they had been in the middle of dinner when the phone went off and Klaus commented that his brother was getting clingy. "What do you want Tyler?" Katerina asks trying to keep her voice even as her hands begin to shake. "Never one for foreplay were you? I'll just get to it then." Tyler joked. Kat ran a hand down her face rubbing in distress as everyone looked on worriedly. "You killed Dick, and while I thank you. You know what this means. I can't let this stand." Tyler said in his most authoritative tone.

"Is that all?" Kat asks more than willing to end the call now, "Now kitty calm down, Trevor never lied about your impatience." Tyler interjected. "Trevor's dead. You killed him. If you're looking to lose come after us. Otherwise this conversation is over." Kat says ignoring the indignant stares of her family. "Somebody needs to get laid." Tyler mutters mockingly into the mouth piece of the phone hearing chuckles on the other side. "Damon, how are you old friend?" he asks amused. "Alive, no thanks to you." He responds holding Elena close to him he feels her shiver and not because of the wind.

"Good bye Tyler," Kat says about to hang up. "For now," Tyler interjects and the line goes dead. "Fantastic! Not only can my brother call to check in but Tyler can now too! We should have tossed the phone." He growls just as his sister makes it up the stairs relieved of her duties thanks to Bonnie taking over for the night.

"I guess I should mention Elijah thinks I'm in law school now, I dropped out awhile ago he still has no clue." Rebekah tells her brother a worried expression on her face as she takes her seat next to Caroline. "You're just fine sister, I'm not happy about your line of work but you're here and that means you're safe," Klaus comforts his sister when they both know if she's turned to a life of crime they are all screwed. "I just had to come find you, Kol mentioned he might know some people to help last time we spoke." She explains.

"He and I have been working on finding you ever since." His sister tells them and he holds her close, "What's mother going to say? Only one of her children turned out god." Klaus jests in a sad manner. "We're not bad, were just not the ones living under Mikael's thumb like Elijah" Rebekah explains to him. He nods in agreement, "You're right Bekah, but right or not Elijah is still coming for us. If you stay you're a moving target and I cannot allow that. For any of you." Klaus says looking around the room his eyes stopping on Caroline.

She gives him a reassuring smile, "We aren't going anywhere. Were as in it as you and Kat." She tells him resisting the urge to kiss him in public because he hates it. He takes her by surprises kissing her chastely on the lips and she grins embarrassed but happy. "Alright, enough with the love fest! Rebekah might be your sister but Caroline's like mine so not in front of me." Stefan says the mood finally beginning to lift a bit. Everyone laughs reminiscing for the rest of the night.

Elijah can't seem to locate his team or his family members this evening which is more con concerning he isn't at all sure. When his little sister finally answered he felt an inward motion of joy, "Hello Rebekah," he sighed in relief. "Dear brother you sound worried," she says in his ear and he throws himself back on his bed sending away the agents questioning him once again. "I'm just happy to get ahold of you, I needed to ask you something." Elijah explains to her. "I needed you to be unbelievably honest with me. Have you heard from Niklaus?" he doesn't breath until she answers. "I can't say that I have." She says mirth in her voice.

"How have you been brother?" she asks him, "New case?" she chastises him and it's like she's joking. "Yes Rebekah, you know very well." Elijah reprimands her and she laughs, "Oh brother we've been over this it's all work, work, work all the time. When are you going to find a nice girl I can run off?" she asks. A wry smile on his lips as he thinks of Katerina, "Believe me sister the woman I have in mind I'll find soon enough. She just keeps escaping my grasp is all." Elijah waits for his sister's response, "You need to get a better grip brother, you might lose her." Elijah couldn't agree more.

"Well I must go I have a boy with in my parameter and I need to strike soon," she says eyeing Stefan blatantly staring at her from across the way. "Ha-ha, you worry me. Take care I'll come and visit you at school soon," he tells her relaxing a bit. Rebekah swallows hard, "Well just give me a heads up you know my studies are the most important thing." she says cleaning the gun Klaus gave her earlier. "As they should be, stay safe sister. You're my only pull to reality." She smiles worriedly, "Don't worry so much about me just yet brother, goodbye." Then the line disconnects and he hears a ringing in his ear.

He drops the phone on the bed running his hands over his face trying to relieve some pressure from yet another long day leading his team into a wild goose chase. His phone rings again and he thinks it might be his sister once more, "Rebekah?" he answers the phone. "Uh no its, Kat." answers the brunette paradox diverting his thoughts from work each day. "Sorry this was a mistake," she loses her nerve freaking out and muttering incoherently.

She doesn't realize she hasn't hung up until she hears him laughing happily though at her or with her is still unclear. "Katerina calm down, I'm glad you called." This silences her and for some unknown reason she's smiling so widely it hurts her cheeks. "Can we just sit here in silence for awhile?" she asks him hesitantly. "Who calls someone to not talk? She asks herself. "Yes." He simply says and she nods hearing him breath in and out the sound calming her nerves and filling her senses. They stay that way for most of the night until he eventually hears her drift off into hopefully a peaceful sleep and he hangs up.

AN: Thank you all for your reviews!


	10. Chapter 10 Shopping & Lifting

AN: Steffi early update for you! Thank you all for reading! :))

Once they arrived at port Kat as well as everyone breathed a sigh of relief, it was almost over. With both Tyler and Elijah on their heels they needed the plan to go off without a hitch. They divided into groups meaning the ones with a Y chromosome went one way and the ones without it went the other.

The guys set out to grab the big supplies for the big event making sure everything was just as it needed to be. Klaus was in charge which of course made him hungry with power he didn't have and minions who didn't listen. They basically spent the next few hours horsing around without their girlfriends.

Bonnie and Kat were stuck on guard duty because Caroline and Elena could only defend themselves so much. Rebekah grew up around guys so she knew the drill still she was the one with the lets go shopping for more stuff idea. So the aforementioned girls weren't her biggest fan at the moment, it was dangerous to be lurking about.

Elijah stepped down the jets stairs wind blowing in his hair he was stepping away from the land strip when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned facing his men, he had forgotten about them. Elijah ordered them to continue forward to set up at base while he scouted the island alone.

He grabbed a cab looking down at his suit and then outside his window on the island, "Should I change?" he asks aloud. The driver looks him over in the rear view mirror, "Yes, unless you want to look like you've either come to kill or arrest someone."

"Right," he replied thinking about what he had packed on such short notice, "I'm going to have to buy some." Elijah tells the driver.

The man quirks his eyebrow, "Are you her for someone. To you know?" the man inquires pulling an imaginary pistol with his fingers.

"No!" Elijah cries, "I'm just here looking for a girl." Elijah explains to him.

"Aren't we all," the man says shaking his head, "good luck."

They drive in silence until the cab stops in front of a road filled with high end labels on the front doors, "Thank you." Elijah says leaving the man a generous tip.

"Any time, need a ride call." the man says handing him a card with his number. Elijah nods and walks towards the first shop to his liking.

Kat ventured through the racks of another fancy sales rack in some random boutique, bored because none of the stores they've gone into have been to her taste. Bonnie taps her on the shoulder with the one nice thing from the entire store, "I think I'm going to go find a grown up store where they have real fabric and most of it covers your body." Kat exclaims frustrated.

"Bonnie I'm sorry," she says seeing the hurt in her eyes, "The dress is pretty it's just not me." Kat tries to explain but the girl just shakes her head at her.

"Go but meet back at the boat in an hour, I should have them back there by then otherwise Klaus will kill me." she says encouraging her oldest friend to go.

"Thank you!" Kat squeals hugging her friend, "Bye!" she waves at the girls before they change their mind and follow her. She finds a shop she thinks might work, she doesn't know why but she feels like she has to go inside.

She slides in the door a ringing her ears as she enters, immediately she's greeted by people she'd wager to guess work by commission. She waves them off, when she needs them, she'll call. Looking around she finds a lot tearing through the racks. It was the right decision coming in here.

She hears snickering towards the back as two workers lean over one of the fitting rooms peeking into someone changing inside. Her interest spikes always looking for trouble or it gravitating towards her it depends on the day.

"They hot?" she whispers to the two workers who instantly look mortified at being caught. "Don't worry I've been caught doing worse," she says and they don't know the half of it.

"He is," the man says giggling as the woman slaps his arm suddenly noble. "Can I?" Kat smiles her big pleasing smile begging to see. They nod quickly gravitating towards the front of the store as the door dings again.

She rises up on the chair of the a-jointing dressing room placing her things down on a bench next to her bag. She looks over the separating wall looking at the man. She can't see his face which is currently wrapped under a black snug shirt, dark jeans and boots, she likes his style.

Half his abs are exposed so that's a bonus t any girl then she notices his stance, familiar military style and she can't quite put her finger on it. His hair is peeking out of the shirt as he finds the arm hole pulling it down she watches him through his mirror. His eyes meeting hers as his shirt goes down past his belted jeans.

Her eyes widen in shock at being caught and by being caught by him and how hot he is. "_Oh lord_," she thinks, "_I'm in trouble_." Especially since her legs are made of clay at this point rendering her running pointless.

His mouth curves into a smirk as he mutters, "Busted." Through the mirror he watches as her pink full lips form a perfect "O" shape. He shudders at what those lips have been doing to him all these nights and he wants to find out which is better dream or reality.

His thoughts float away as she disappears from view prompting him into action. Elijah reaches for the curtain taking a step outward before her small hands shove him back in her along with him, "Shhhh," she says urgently putting one of her hands over his mouth gently.

Their proximity intoxicating as he hears another woman calling her name, "Stay here," she says his eyes show his hesitancy and she adds, "I'll be right back, I promise." Though she doesn't know why, she should run like a bat out of hell.

She steps out of the curtain coming face to face with Caroline and like twenty shopping bags, "Bonnie told me to tell you that were heading back." Caroline says sweetness in her voice.

"Okay I just found a few things so I'll pay and meet you guys there in a bit." Kat says hurrying her friend out the front door.

Caroline turns around, "Are you sure I offered to stay with you, I can help you try things on." Caroline suggests but Kat just shakes her head

"No, I would love that but I'm really sketchy when it comes to clothes shopping. I can't do it with other people." Kat says waving to her friend as she watches her through the window walking away.

"Get outta here girl you're missing nothing," Kat tells Caroline shutting the store door as rough hands grab her forearms pulling her back. Her purse was in the dressing room honestly, have a little faith.

Elijah pulls her back into the dressing room but this time into hers, "First things first." He whispers to her in a cracked accent but hot all the same.

She wants to ask what he means but his mouth is over hers and then she understands as he walks her back against the wall of the dressing room arms tight around her back and waist.

She kisses him back her arms going around his neck fingers running into his hair and scratching at his shoulders and neck. The kiss is soft sweet passionate, testing the waters making sure that to at least them it is okay to be doing this.

He gets his answer as she opens her lips to his begging tongue running along the bottom of her lips he groans as she pushes his lips onto hers harder by tugging at his hair.

"This is a bad idea," she breaths out when their lips break apart his lips roaming her face and neck sucking over sensitive areas. He bites her shoulder left exposed by her spaghetti top the string falling to the side as he makes his way back up capturing her lips once more.

"Since when are you the voice of reason?" he asks her in-between light teasing kisses.

"I'm not, I'm really not," she admits her hands clutching at the ends of his shirt he might have to buy it.

His fingers scrunching up her shirt picking it up higher on her torso she feels the cool air hit her stomach. Her muscles instantly stiffen as his thumbs ride upward after it.

"Second thing to do," he says halting all kissing to pull her shirt over her head. She looks better than he could have ever pictured in his minds' eye. She looks nervous and that thought lights him up, he makes this woman blush.

He kisses her cheeks feeling the heat in them, "Not so tough are you?" he says before taking her lips again sucking on her top lip feeling her eyes flutter closed. He stops pressing his forehead against hers their panting and racing hearts in their ears is all that is heard as they stare into each other's' eyes.

"I'm a lot tougher than you think." She tells him poking his chest. She kisses the corner of his mouth running her lips over his as she reaches for her shirt.

She slides it on grabbing the stuff she wants, "You should buy that, you look good." she tells him strapping her purse back on over her shoulder.

"I'm about to do the toughest thing I have to do," Kat admits her hand reaching out to his she looks down.

"What's that?" he asks her his fingers grazing hers running along her arm down to her wrist feeling her pulse spike.

"Walk away from you and have you not chase me when I walk out of the store." She tells him pulling on the curtain of the dressing room.

"How are you going to get me to not follow you?" he asks not want her to go but the look in her eyes telling him its possible she'll go and he won't ever find her again.

"If you do I'll blow up the sidewalk," she informs Elijah pulling out a receiver frowning at his displeasure, "You know that I always come packing."

"Katerina you can't do this," he says pleading with her as she places the receiver back in her bag walking out of the dressing room towards the register.

"You're the one who said to run, even from you." Kat replies placing her items on the counter the two sales workers eyeing them suspiciously. "No one will get hurt, it's just big enough for me to get away without you knowing where I went." She pulls out her wallet paying for her items and taking the bags in her hand. "Call me," she tells him kissing his cheek waving goodbye.

He goes after her his fingers barely touching her own as she pulls away disappearing from sight soon after. His hands on the door as he searches for her in the crowd he pushes on the door as the alarm rings telling him two things, one he's lost her and two it's about to be a very long day. He hasn't paid yet so he's under arrest for shop lifting.


	11. Chapter 11 Q & A

"Well played Katerina but I will find you and when I do. It will be you left in handcuff not the other way around," Elijah says as soon as she answers the phone. Still fuming about the fact that she deliberately set him up and then left him there to rot despite the circumstances because let's face it his work was now taking a backseat to her brown eyes.

"Uh brother is here something you'd like to tell me," Klaus asks Elijah having wrestled the phone from Kat's grasp when it started to ring. "Because I'm absolutely riveted by what you were on a roll about." Klaus says glaring at Kat from across the room. She ducked from view into the kitchen of the villa Bonnie had found for them to set up in.

"Your little partner threatened to blow up an entire street so I wouldn't arrest her and nearly got me sent to jail when I chased her," Elijah says leaving out the whole story like what they were doing before all that.

"Yes, well she does that. Bomb expert and all." Klaus says conversationally as he plops down on the couch changing the channel on the tv.

"Put her on." Elijah commands losing patience with his brother, "I can't" Klaus tells him.

Elijah groans seated on a bench near where she left him hours ago "Why not, he asks already knowing the answer.

Klaus looks over at Kat trying to not so subtly listen to what he's saying to his brother. He waves her over and she shakes her head mouthing 'no'.

"She doesn't want to talk to you" Klaus says feeling like a middle schooler playing messenger boy his brother asks "Why not?"

Klaus shrugs finally finding a good channel, "Why do I care," he asks as Caroline sits herself on his lap.

Elijah has just about had it with talking to Klaus even though it is abnormal to think why he's doing it, it's nice that they can talk now. "Just give her the phone Klaus."

Klaus grunts, "Fine" tossing the phone to a helpless Kat taking the phone with her outside where no one can listen in.

"What the hell Eli?" she growls into the phone before he can speak, "You can't just request me whenever you want. The others are gonna get suspicious!"

"Eli? Scratch that, you ran away today. Why?" Elijah asks still fuming at her leaving right when things were starting to get interesting. He could still feel her succulent lips on his own caressing him and he needed to feel it again soon.

"Because I was needed back here, were not on the same side, no amount of time we spend together is going to change that." Kat says as the girls come up to her. "I've gotta go."

"Wait meet me tonight," Elijah pleads into the receiver waiting for her answer he holds his breath until she says, "Fine, where we met tonight eleven not a minute later or sooner." Then she's gone.

"Hey Kat, big plans before we book it tomorrow?" Elena asks smiling at the girl even as their plans haven't fully formulated. Tomorrow was the big day, the last job before they disappeared for good and she never saw Elijah again.

"Something like that," Kat says putting the phone in her back pocket even as it beeped notifying that it would need to be charged soon. "Speaking of which I have to talk to Stefan and Damon, the stuffs coming in tonight and only I can pick it up."

"Wait, Do you like my brother?" Rebekah asks her grabbing her forearm to make her ace the blonde. "Ew, Klaus?" Kat cries yanking her arm away from her grasp.

"Hey! Offended," Caroline says walking towards the drinks in hand passing them to each girl pausing at Rebekah.

"No, Elijah," Rebekah corrects her staring dead into her eyes and Kat knows if she lies Rebekah will know it.

"We won't tell," Bonnie chimes in wickedly smiling as the girl's gang up on Kat wanting answers. They encircle her and Kat is just about to cave in when the boys join them poolside.

She takes the drink from Caroline slurping on the big straw and drinking it whole, "Ugh, girly drinks." She mutters wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and walking past the girls.

"Answer," Rebekah tells her and they all follow close behind wanting to know the answer. She caves rolling her eyes and gesturing for the girls to follow her out of earshot from the guys. "you have to promise not to tell the guys, you too Caroline." Kat say pointing at a clearly offended Caroline before the girls laugh and she reluctantly agrees.

"We've been talking back and forth and yeah I think I do, worse even I may have feelings for him." she admits looking to the floor ashamed.

Rebekah smiles, "He's going to be thrilled you know, he's been after you for years I knew it wasn't just about work! From the moment I knew you! Ah, this is good." The blonde dances over to Kat hugging her close and then letting her go, "Don't look so shocked."

Kat steps back schooling her ace and groaning at their smiling faces, "That's not all," and the girls' lean closer to hear the rest, "He's here. On the island, he was in the store I was in."

The girls' smiles fall into petrified looks. "It gets worse." She plays with her hair as she takes a seat on one of the couches the girls sitting opposite of her.

Kat places her elbows on her thighs and her head in her hands sighing, "I'm going to set his car on fire for the mistake I made." The way she says it so darkly makes the girls worry. Bonnie leans forward her hand landing on Kat's knee as she asks "And what was that?"

Kat groans throwing her head back missing how all the girls instinctually lean in further almost falling forward she mumbles, "I kissed him back."

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, this is of course just part one. Next chapter is their date! so excited about writing it, any ideas to what you want to happen? let me know and I'll work it in before i post this weekend. Thank you for everything and Happy Reading! :))


	12. Chapter 12 Dress & Date

_Journal page entry Kitty Kat Patrova_

_I saved his life, the building was about to go up and I showed him my face. He followed me and I lead him out of the building when I should've just let him die. There was smoke and ashes –I couldn't help myself. I blew it up before he saw it coming giving me to get away. _

_That memory stays with my like a reoccurring dream keeping him with me as I've lived my life the last few years. I was out but he showed up guns ablazing thinking he had me, maybe he did. Just in different way._

_The truth was I watched him down on the ground with no one to help him. I ran back and I lifted him up, I doubt he knew it was me but I helped him. He could kill me or arrest me and lock me away but I don't really care not then or now. _

_That's dangerous, to feel the way I do about someone so against what I am. And yet I wouldn't trade it for anything, the way he makes me feel is what's keeping me human. My family is dead because Richard Lockwood killed them and as much as I want to make him pay I can't. _

_While I've been stuck in this cell I have considered so many ways to make him dead. Loyalty has its privileges and one of mine is knowing the way he works like the back of my hand. No love for his son or anyone for that matter it would be so easy._

_Now I don't think I can kill Dick, my father's voice plague's my thoughts. He tells me to be just not vengeful. To be kind and patient but that only leads to remorse. I let myself cry two tears and I made myself stop, I had to stop or it would all be over._

_Today this book falls back into my lap courtesy of Eli, I think it's just instinct to say Eli now. He follows my work and I follow his, haunted by one another's dwellings. At least I didn't fall for another asshole. I'll be gone tomorrow and all this will be all but a dream another thing to mock me in the dead of night. –Kat_

"What are you going to wear?" Caroline asks breaking the silence after Kat confession over Rebekah's older brother.

"I have no idea," Kat says from under the pillow she's holding over her face hoping to black out so she has an excuse not to go. "Why would I agree to this lunacy," she cries tossing the pillow behind her as she sits up, "this is not rational thinking. I think I'm cracking." Kat panics fiddling with her hair, "I have to go blow something up, I'll be back later."

"Oh no you don't we only have a few hours to get a look together considering we don't actually now what you guys will be up to," Rebekah says the other girls nod in agreement. "You have to look fierce but be ready to run at a moment's notice. Also be back in time before my other brother realizes you've gone and goes out to kill you."

"I have a few things that might work," Elena says grabbing Kat's hand and together they drag her towards the girl's wing. "What kinds of things," Bonnie asks know the things Elena bought for Damon to enjoy. Elena's wink made Kat nervous.

"Seriously what kind of things?" she asked as the girls turned on the shower and practically forced her into it. Kat had never missed the prison showers more than she did at this moment considering how intrusive these girls were, telling her exactly where and how to shave. Debating whether or not she should take care of a few places, Rebekah left soon after to find clothes disgusted with what might happen between Kat and her brother.

"Guys, I've got the shower thing down, get out before I find all your favorite things and set them on fire." Kat says as they tap dance on her last nerve, she shuts the glass door behind her finally letting the steam take over the cold draft she's been feeling.

"I can't go, what am I gonna tell the guys?" Kat tries to reason with them as they strip her out of her towel and being dressing her in strange things with straps, "That's underwear?" she asks.

"Yes, that's why that goes there, and don't worry about the guys. I've got this." Caroline says with confidence already starting in on her hair. "Try not to fidget so much," she adds swatting her hands so she stops fumbling around.

"Okay, you're ready, wanna look?" Bonnie asks as she applies the last of some shiny tube on her lips. Kat wants to roll her eyes and say whatever but she's actually really nervous she might not look good.

She spins the chair around not giving them a chance to tease her further she pens her eyes. She smiles, "I look –different," she says smiling. "I can't go now," Kat says getting up from the makeup chair and pacing her bedroom floor.

"Go before we kill you," Rebekah says finality in her tone as she gestures to the door. "Go now, if you stand my brother up and you don't show him a good time. You'll have to answer to me." she says helping Kat put on her leather jacket.

"Okay I'm going, I'll just –I'll make an appearance. It's a drink between two people. That's all, it's a normal day." Kat practically chants to herself as she walks towards the back door past the pool. "Can I just take a little bomb, low impact," she asks and they all shout 'No' to her in unison.

He spots her walking towards him the ocean breeze playing with her hair as she walks up to him, he sees her almost nervous. Inwardly he smiles as he rests on the bench still marked of with security tape from earlier today's explosion. She picks it up higher walking under it and sits on the furthest side of the bench from him.

Silence engulfs them as they listen to the waves on the water still not facing one another, just on opposite ends hands on their laps low breathing. He looks over at her on his right instinctually reaching for a strand of hair blocking his view of her beautiful face. His fingers make contact with her face drawing her attention to him.

She flinches slightly which she can't help but he keeps his hand there by her cheekbone caressing until she leans into his touch shutting her eyes at the feel of him and the wind combined. She feels him move closer to her on the bench his hand traveling south towards her neck over her shoulder down her arm stopping just at the wrist.

He takes her hand hearing her take in a breath, "Don't be scared. It's just me," Elijah murmurs pulling her closer his nose in her hair taking in her scent. "Nothing ever smelled so incredible," he murmurs just behind her ear.

"Where do they think you are?" she asks reluctantly placing her arms around his neck as he sits her on his lap as she tries and fails at keeping him at a distance emotionally and physically.

"Not here," he whispers kissing the middle of her eyebrows where that little worry crease was breathing over her eyelids. He hears her sigh in contentment but he wants to look in her eyes, "I want to take you somewhere," he says in hopes of coaxing them open.

"Okay," she whispers a moment later trusting him though partly because she has a travel size version of sleep gas just in case of surprises. He stands cradling her bridal style laughing at her scowl. "I can walk you know," she tells him dismissively.

"I know but I don't want to take any chances with you, plus I like you in my arms." Elijah says shocking her, the evidence clear in her wide eyes and reluctant angel smile. "I'm being honest. It's the least I can do if I'll never see you again after tomorrow."

She nods her head in understanding, "You're right." Kat says agreeing with him, "Are you gonna tell me where we're going because I might get too heavy for you in a bit." She smiles looking into his eyes.

"Do you not have a romantic bone in your body? I'm trying to be suave here," Elijah jokes putting her down so she can walk side by side with him instead. He spins her to face him knocking them together sharing one another's breath.

"Of all lives, mine has been the least romantic, she tells him breaking their silent gaze she looks away as she says, "I read that somewhere. But it's true."

He steps back taking her hand in his, "That's about to change." A set determination he walks her toward him, "It can't be too hard, kissing under the moon by the sea." Before she can respond his lips are on hers firm but tender a kiss she could feel through her bones.

"Then after that, maybe I could give you a tour of the ballroom you plan on robbing tomorrow night, show you the places I most definitely won't be hiding to arrest you." There's a quirk in his eyebrow and a smile playing on Elijah's lips as he kisses the back of her hand.

She blushes, "That might be fun." Kat laughs hugging him, "I have to keep warm," she reasons feeling his hold on her get tighter until he's squeezing her. "Alright, alright I just like having you close to me," she admits making him release her.

AN:Entry's important, thought I should add it now while Elijah's moves are still sweet. Sorry if it's missing some flare it's kind of hard to think romantically when you're sick.


	13. Chapter 13 Night & Day

"Caroline, where is Kat?" Klaus storms into the girl's sleepover striding towards his girlfriend whom was currently looking very guilty.

"She said she had some things to pick up, if she was back she would have gone straight to you guys." Caroline says indignantly standing up and crossing her arms feeling a lot braver with his sister and her friends in tow.

He scowls, "You're lying but I'm going to find out why," he says then he blows out of the room leaving them in a mixture of shock, rage and fear for Kat.

**Hours Earlier**

"Tyler's here." Stefan says hanging up his phone turning to face Klaus and Damon the tension in the room is so thick you'd need that 'As seen on tv' knife to cut it. He tosses Klaus the phone and only lifeline they have to both Elijah and Tyler.

"Fuck," Damon utters throwing his jacket down on one of the sofas as they entered the house wanting to break everything in the house. "We have to tell them," he says.

Klaus throws a vase across the room hitting one of the paintings on the adjoining walls causing Stefan to look over at him yelling, "We're renting!"

"Yes Stefan, I'm concerned with the deposit." Klaus responds sarcastically already looking for the broom closet to pick it up.

"What the hell just happened?" Elena asked stepping into the room concern written all over her face. She wraps her arms around Damon waving at Stefan as Damon kisses the top of her head. "Just an overlooked detail Elena. Why don't you go up with the girls while we talk this one out."

His tone suggesting she not question him until later she nods walking towards the back of the house scurrying to tell the girls what she just witnessed. "Guys, we're screwed Tyler is here somewhere close and Kat's out with her brother!" Elena shout-whispers pointing at Rebekah.

**Present Time**

"We have to steal the phone back from Klaus and call Elijah to get to Kat without Elijah finding out and starting a D.I.D. situation. Mikaelson boys love those." Rebekah adds that last part in a bored tone to her plan.

"How though," Caroline asks flipping her hair as she paces the room oblivious to the other girls staring at her scheming. "No, uh-uh Nik will kill all of you and make me watch. I can't do it." She throws herself unto the bed face first, "Fine, what do I do."

Bonnie jumps on the bed next to her playing with Carline's hair, "Nothing out of the ordinary. Just keep him distracted long enough for Rebekah to go in and grab it without Klaus complaining."

"Not me," Rebekah whines from the floor banging her head against the bed knowing Klaus wouldn't get mad at her wither. She was the only their option. "Fine," she mutters feeling Elena rub her back.

"That didn't go as planned," Caroline mutters racing past her bedroom into Bonnies where the other girls are locking the door behind Rebekah.

"No it did not, quick we don't have much time." Rebekah grabs the phone dialing Elijah's number, "Remember Elijah can't know I'm here so one of you has to do it." She hands the phone to Bonnie sitting by the bed just as a pounding starts on the other side of their door.

"Caroline open this door," Klaus shouts from the other side making Caroline get up and walk towards the door. "Hurry up," she hisses at the girls.

"No Nik, we're busy in here. Girl's night." Caroline shouts back throwing her hands in the air helplessly as she faces the girls once more. "You realize he's going to break down the door any minute. Get her on the line," she says angrily.

"Too late," she tells them crossing her arms one hand on her face as she hears the screws come off the hinges of the door exposing the room to him.

**Meanwhile**

"She's close, the couple I just killed saw her earlier shopping with a few other girls earlier. From the looks of it she left an impression." Tyler says squatting to the ground running his fingers over the debris of her small bomb remains.

Two men behind him nod shifting uncomfortably unsure of why their new boss was so dedicated to finding Katerina. "Now we lie low and wait until she reveals herself to us," he says walking past the two guards rubbing his hands together to create friction in the cold night air.

Until tomorrow Katerina," he whispers into the night before walking back to his car and telling the driver to take him back to the hotel. His guards piled into the small car driving behind their boss following close behind for protection.

**Elijah's Hotel**

"Well now you have me, where do you want me," Kat asks him a mischievous look in her eye as she's feeling particularly brave considering tomorrow night they're going to disappear. He clears his throat as he serves them some wine gesturing for her to take the chocolate leather couch in his suite.

He watches as she removes her coat watching him but he only has eyes for what her body is doing. She can wear a pair of jeans, he'll give her that. He takes a sip of his wine his mouth becoming dry with thought of her diluting his mind.

"For you," he says handing her a glass of wine she takes it her finger grazing his hand feeling the sizzle between them she smiles sheepishly taking the glass form him. "Thank you she responds, walking past his couch towards the chaise by his bed lying herself across it.

He swallows hard grabbing the bottle from the ice bucket walking towards her, "Tell me something about you," she says siting up to make room for him patting the spot next to her. Kat puts her head on his shoulder reaching for the bottle and pulling it out of his grasp topping off her own glass. "Take you time," she quips nudging him softly.

"I'm trying to think of something but nothing seems to be coming t mind. Nothing that would impress you anyway," he says taking the bottle from her and sipping from it. "You Don't know what impresses me." Elijah hears her say adamantly. He smirks looking down at her still leaning on his shoulder.

He wraps his arm around her pulling her closer to him her head falling to his chest, "I suppose you're right. Enlighten me Katerina, what is it that you want from me," he asks as she pulls the bottle from his hand taking a sip her glass forgotten along with his.

"For you to be honest, you're already risking your job and life," she replies handing him back the bottle, "Why are you here with me," she asks.

"I should think it was obvious," he says looking at her lips then her eyes as he sips from the bottle, "It's my room. What are you doing here?" he jokes placing the bottle on the floor as she swats his knee.

"I could leave," she replies unwrapping herself from his embrace moving to stand up but his other arm comes around her from the front standing with her. Elijah carries her as she fidgets trying to get out of his hold.

"But you won't," he says placing her on his bed shifting his weight as he hovers over her moving her hair out of her face. She shakes her head indicating she wouldn't making him smile, "I want you here," he wants to say in his arms and bed for the rest of his life but the words hang in the air unsaid.

The way she looks at him though he feels like she knows it anyways her hand coming up to mess with his buttons her other hand still above her head in his own. "I want you," she says her hand slithering up his chest towards his jaw landing on his slight five o'clock shadow stopping just behind his ear.

"How's that for honesty," he asks leaning into her his lips barely grazing hers as he speaks teasing lightly. She pushes her chin out meeting his open mouth as she closes her eyes missing the look of shock on his face. He shuts his eyes son thereafter one hand on her hip the other still entangled with hers above her head.

Her hand runs up his neck burying itself in his hair as she moans into his mouth slipping in her tongue earning a groan of approval. His hand unwraps itself from hers sliding down her arm towards the back of her neck his head angling trying to take control of the kiss. He feels her shake her head telling him she's in control but he whole-heartedly disagrees as he grinds his hips into hers slowly making her whimper into his mouth.

Excitement runs through her as his hand runs down her back feeling at what's underneath her shirt waiting for him, his curious fingers finding and latching on to the ends trying to loosen it.

"Klaus would never let us live this down," she snickers unbuttoning his shirt cursing her trembling fingers she must've looked like a nervous wreck but he just kept smiling.

"The last thing I want to talk about right now is my brother," Elijah says sucking on her neck his hands doing glorious things for her if her shameless moans were any indication. He finally managed to remove her shirt pulling his own over his head feeling her suffer with it a bit.

The rest of their clothes are removed soon after Elijah delighting in her surprise for him courtesy of Elena he made love to her so sweetly and profoundly that she felt as though he ruined her for anyone else. If she was being honest, she was his before she knew him.

He lay awake watching over her long after she had gone to bed tired of their love making snuggled up against his chest he held her there still. It had been hours of their adventures but he still could not sleep his mind replaying every touch and detail as if memorizing and storing it to keep with him knowing he might never get the chance to taste her again.

Kat woke up some time after watching as he slept peacefully a smile so rare on his face she took pride in knowing she had put it there. She moved on top of him straddling his waist bending down to kiss his eyes one by one slowly then the tip of his nose. His lips slowly parting at the feeling making her job easier as she bypassed them kissing him quickly before sucking on his bottom lip nipping a bit making him stir.

"Hi you," she whispered smiling as she felt his hands find their place at her hips then up her back pulling her down so they were chest to chest.

He kissed her lips slowly before kissing the corner of her mouth and laying his head back placing his right hand behind his head, "Hi yourself," he replied making her giggle. She rubbed herself against him suggestively alerting his entire body to what she wanted.

He grinned his hands running back down to her hips as she slid over him slowly and they started all over again riding slowly drawing out their pleasure she placed her palms on his chest feeling him meet her. She sighed as he sat up slightly changing how he entered her kissing her lips and swallowing her cries.

He lies back down when they've finished still inside of her needing to feel a connection other than their safe embrace he buries his nose in her hair inhaling her.

Kat smiles against his chest kissing him by his heart, "Why do you always use my whole name?" she asks curiosity eating at her. She moves up facing him for her answer.

He braves a small kiss from her lips tired of them teasing him, "Because it is your name, it's a shame to not use such a beautiful name." he says eyes still on her mouth the pout on them forming into a smile she yawns lazily as he places her against him her back to his chest holding her closer.

**The morning comes**

Klaus says to Kat, "When it scratches on the door you're not supposed to let it in." when he sees them in bed. "And as for you we will discuss this later," Klaus tells his naked brother trying desperately to wrap some of the sheet around him as Kat Starts looking for her clothes.

"Niklaus, the morning wake up call was unnecessary," Elijah replied tossing Kat her thingamabob she called a bra. She caught it thanking him before excusing herself to the bathroom leaving a spanning awkward silence between the brothers. "Thanks for two years ago," Klaus tells him, he nods.

Kat comes back out fully dressed taking a place next to Klaus making Elijah only slightly jealous and about as righteous one can get while naked. "We have to go know Tyler is staying her down the hall ready to kill you," his little brother says to Kat making Elijah start to sweat.

She automatically stats to panic internally not wanting to make waves in front of Elijah and Klaus after last night she nods wishing she had more time with him brother. "Let's go." She says warily grabbing her coat.

Elijah moves to get up pulling on his pants by the bed and pulling out his gun from the drawer next to him as Klaus opens the door looking behind him, "You stay here you idiot." Noticing his brother wants to tag along but he would only make it worse and ruin his career. "I'll tell Rebekah you say 'Hi' if you greet Kol for me," Klaus winks and then they're gone.


	14. Chapter 14 Moring & Mission

_Journal of Kitty Kat Patrova_

_I met Tyler today, the boss' prodigal son. He's nice enough but I know if it ever came down to who is the best at well anything it would be me and even his dad had to admit it. I think he hates me but that's okay I don't need his approval. Just his dad's…_

_Journal of Kitty Kat Patrova_

_Tyler kissed me today I don't know if I liked it of if I just haven't been kissed in too long. Either way I'll see this through. No need to annoy the boss my family can't handle another heart break after Tatia….._

_Journal of Kitty Kat Patrova_

_I slept with Tyler. Both times, not worth it. I had to think of __him__ to get through it. I could laugh if I weren't so disgusted with him and myself….._

_Journal of Kitty Kat Patrova_

_Elijah Mikaelson is Klaus' brother, i thought he seemed familiar but now it's worse than I could have ever imagined, no one can know how I feel. Hopefully Stefan will stop asking why me and Damon broke up. I couldn't tell him the truth so I kissed him. Big mistake because he kissed me back….._

Elijah finally manages to get dressed bolting out the door with his gun in hand, he looks both ways but she's gone. "Rebekah?" he thinks aloud. He quickly puts his gun away dialing her number, "Hi this is Rebekah, can't answer now. Leave a message." He groans hanging up just as two men exit their room across the hall. "Mr. Lockwood, you forgot you coat."

Elijah's eyebrows shoot up, "Tyler Lockwood," he thinks sending a quite prayer to whoever got Katerina out of the hotel just in time. He shuts his door calling his security team up to his floor, "I'm gonna need a room key," he says checking Tyler's room number.

Tyler nods in acknowledgement at him as he puts on his coat walking past Elijah when he is gone Elijah waits two minutes before okaying his team to come up. Ignoring the 'Do not disturb' sign he knocks on the door as two men join him they hand him the key and he slides it through the door hearing it click open.

He hands it back to the man and then enters and they begin searching the room finding all sorts of torture and killing devices. Elijah shudders to think that one might be used on the woman who kept his bed warm last night. "Leave everything as is, we need to see them use it and we need to catch Lockwood alone." Soon after they are dismissed.

He heads back into his room dialing the number that connects him to Katerina and Klaus, he curses under his breath when there is no answer. He tries again but still no response, "What's happened?" he thinks as he goes down the elevator ignoring the fear for them in his gut.

"Lockwood," Klaus mutters pulling out a gun from Katarina's back, "Honestly are you never not armed?" he asks her. She gives him a noncommittal shrug pulling knives from her boots as Tyler and his 'friends' walk towards them in the hotel garage.

"Mikaelson," Tyler spits out disgusted with them both he snaps his fingers sending his men away, he'll handle this alone. "You know your options, either one ends with you in a box." Tyler walks forward until he's nose to nose with Kat.

She feels disgusting just being in his presence that ever present smirk reminding her he's seen her naked and at her most vulnerable. "You always wanted to be leader of the pack, you never remember though. Just because I spread my legs for doesn't mean you own me." she gains a moments gratification at his stunned expression before his hand comes up to hit her.

Klaus quickly throws her to the ground taking Tyler's hand and twisting around his arm bringing him to his knees while Tyler faces his men. "Always acting before thinking," Klaus quips as Tyler's men run forward to aid him.

Kat sees them rushing towards them she kicks one in the head knocking him out the second grabs her by the arm her knife stabbing into his ribs she brings him to his knees looking directly at Tyler. "Didn't anyone ever teach you how to treat a lady," she hisses in his ear.

Bonnie can't seem to locate Klaus or Kat which worries the rest of the group considering they leave for set up in two hours. Their whole lives are riding on this job going well and with two of the most vital players missing it's gonna be hard.

"We ran into some trouble, meet you at home base," Kat tells her before hanging up relief flooding into her veins as she races towards the group to tell them the news. She finds them in the kitchen nursing the dinner Damon and Stefan made the whole room alive with tension. "They're on their way!" she cries.

Instantly everybody's head shoot up smiles forming the room dripping with relief as their appetites return. "For the record I knew they would be fine and I said so," Rebekah said despite having some doubts herself.

Caroline nudges her, "Shush if I hadn't have meddled which Kat is so gonna kill me for this would have never happened." Everybody groans, "Nobody like a tattle tale," Damon says pointing the wooden spoon he's been stirring his special sauce in at her.

"She didn't tattle, she just saved our friend's life," Elena comes to her defense hitting Damon playfully in the arm prompting him to flick sauce on her shirt from his spoon. "You asked for it Salvatore," she grinned pouring her wine on his head.

Everyone freezes as the front door unlocks Stefan holding Rebekah to him as he puts a finger to his lips telling everyone to stay silent. He leads them all to the front door once he sees who it is behind the kitchen wall. "Next time, call," he tells them both taking Rebekah's hand and leading her back to the kitchen.

"What's happening here?" Klaus asks gesturing to their hands worriedly as they walk back into the kitchen. "The same thing happening between Kat and our brother I would assume," Rebekah says coyly deflecting attention from her and Stefan.

"We'll discuss that later," Klaus tells Kat she nods her head knowing how that's going to go especially now that Elijah's thrown her under the bus about her journal. She swears she might kill him if she wouldn't miss him so much for doing that. She smiles when she feels her book in her bag.

"How did you make it back? Not that I'm not thrilled," Damon asked once he and Elena had a chance to change and come back down and everyone manage to pack up as well. They were on their way to the auction house where the rest of the night would be taking place.

Everyone looked at Kat and Klaus expectedly as they looked at each other avoiding the others boring stares. Their eyes asking the same question, "What should we tell them?" Klaus inhaled as if annoyed with the question and Kat shrugged.

"Elijah came before things got too heavy," she explained with few words on purpose as Klaus nodded not wanting to think about it again. "Tyler won't be a problem anymore but it's still best to keep on our toes. There are still people out there who want us dead and might be there tonight along with Elijah."

**Earlier**

Tyler still had his eyes locked with his guard silently cursing him when the four of them along with the now awakening unconscious man heard footsteps hurdling towards them. "Get down, Get down now!" Elijah cried as Kat and Klaus backed up away from the two men they were holding.

But not before Klaus could get in one last hit knocking Tyler out cold landing with a loud thud on the concrete ground making both brothers smirk. "Go," Elijah called for them urgency in his voice as he held a gun at Kat his men coming up behind him soon.

Klaus grabbed for her hand but she snatched it away, "Elijah," she sighs he nods in understanding placing an arm in his coat. He notices his brother flinch but they have no time for that he pulls out her journal tossing it to her. Kat catches it looking up at him when she recognizes it. "I thought you should have it."

She grabs Klaus' hand and they race away just as Elijah's men come down the stairs after he blocked the elevator to give them time. He runs towards Tyler and the two other men making sure they're all still alive. He then tells his men to arrest them relieved at least Lockwood wouldn't be able to follow through on his threat to kill them.

**Present**

"Time to shine," Bonnie whispers into her mic to everyone as she walks in Caroline in-tow surveying the ground floor making sure everything's going to plan. She notices Kat and Klaus above them setting up their back up plan on the above floors.

"Not everything blows up Kat," Caroline sighed sipping her wine bored with the men she was currently distracting. Hearing her and Klaus debate where they should set up next Damon suggested around the ground floor but that was where everyone was located it would be unsafe so they decided on smoke bombs there just in case.

"Everything can be blown up kid," Kat whispers as she unscrews a vent leading into another section of the building she crawls through. Flashlight on her hip belt she stops checking in with Klaus. "Damon's having a little trouble out back, a few men tried to get Elena to move the van."

"You think this will work," Rebekah asks nervously as she takes her place by the item they'll be taking as Stefan steps in next to her switching off the laser security with a nifty gadget he picked up awhile back. He whispers in her ear, "It's crazy enough to work because it's us," then he kisses her cheek and walks away.

"Okay we have to make this work," Caroline tells them as she leans against the wall playfully swatting the security guard as she admires his badge. Her hand seemingly adjusting the back of her dress she sets off the fire alarm. "Opps," she says as he switches it back on talking into his walkie informing them the alarm won't come back on for a few minutes.

That's when Rebekah stakes her claim on the statue before they have a chance to go through inventory of what should be secured. She grins placing it in her bag walking away as the smoke bombs go off. She feels Stefan take her arm. Along with Bonnie and Caroline they go in the same direction as she wraps her shawl around herself in order to not inhale the fumes.

Floor by floor the bombed go off as the lights go out and they race towards the exits along with everyone else lost in the crowd they hold on tight to one another. They head towards the pre-decided meet up spot just as Elena backed up scooting over for Rebekah to take the wheel. Klaus comes out and they wait a few minutes for Kat but she never comes.

Then they hear what they've been missing, static on the other end of their radios, Kat is not on the other side of the line. "It was all too easy," Damon mumbled cradling a crying Elena and patting Bonnie's back. "Shut up," Klaus hissed clocking her.

They decided after five minutes they should go on without her a long time ago and he's never had to until now. "Go," he says his eyes closed worried he's making the wrong decision. Rebekah hesitated only for a moment before speeding off into the night leaving Kat behind.


	15. Chapter 15 Love & Loss

Kat finally managed to set up the last of the c4 explosives her bag now lighter as she crawled through the venting shaft back towards the mapped out exit route. Suddenly she heard sounds behind her a gun with a silencer she realizes just as the bullet whizzes past her. She flinches when she feels the persons hands reach out to touch her.

Elijah spots her finally crawling through one of her vents taking out the motion sensors he follows her trail. As he crawls through he feels the tight space enclosing him especially considering his shoulders touch both wall sides. "The things I do for her," he grunts as he turns right one last time finally finding her at a crossroads.

He comes up behind her pulling out his gun he shoots the hidden camera in the wall he was glad that she didn't move or try to escape. He could smell her fear though she would never admit it even as she flinches. He crawls up one leg in the middle of hers wrapping his arms around her hips.

His lips brushing up against her ear, "I seem to remember this position from last night," he feels her lean into his body sighing in relief. "I'm going to severely maim or injure you," she murmurs against his throat. He's sure she feels the laughter rumble in his throat.

Kat feels his legs wrapped around her finding it hard to concentrate she tries to calm her breathing and remember the mission. "Eli, we have to get out of here," she tells him checking her watch. "The bombs are going off in two minutes and I'd rather not have smoke on my clothes."

He nods his head letting her walk forward into the left vent then suddenly she disappears he crawls as quickly as he can towards where he last saw her. Elijah spots a hole in the vent shooting downward where she landed safely in a crate box filled with bubble wrap. She waves him down smiling wickedly.

Elijah frowns pursing his lips mockingly, "It's always something with you," his voice echoing down the shaft as he braces himself for landing. He jumps into the crate as she climbs out he follows her through a dark passage way. "Where does this path lead?" he asks taking her hand.

Kat and he race towards the top floor exit climbing up the stairs once she pulls him into the last floor she leans against the wall catching her breath. She pulls him towards her, "Kiss me and I'll show you." He closes his eyes leaning into her embrace enjoying the taste of her in his mouth.

As she kisses him she pulls his gun from his harness savoring the last bit of him she'll ever have then pulling back from him. "I love you," she tells him right before she knocks him out cold. She looks up at the security camera waving before she takes off running towards the meet spot.

By the time she gets there their all gone, she wants to shout at herself for making up that rule because now she's stranded and holding a federal agents weapon. "Fantastic," she groans especially considering she didn't hit Elijah that hard and he's now awake bleeding and chasing her through a crowded parking lot.

She runs past a few elegantly dressed and stressed people trying to stay low out of his view cursing to herself as he makes his way over to where she's at. Kat trips an older man knocking him to the ground making other people come around to help him as she makes her escape.

She makes it down three garage floors before he gains on her, his head is pounding and his team is inside trying to figure out what happened. Elijah knows if he doesn't catch her now he'll never see her again which is what keeps him going.

Elijah loses her for a moment as she races out into the street risking her life to get away from him, he can practically hear Kol tearing him a new one about chasing women away. She freezes in the middle of the street when he calls her name saving her from being hit by a trailer.

"Damn it woman, come back here and talk to me," he shouts waving his badge at traffic as he runs between cars trying to reach her. "Katerina, please!" but it is no use she sprints off the first chance she gets. "I love you," he bellows from the middle of the street watching as she stiffens turning her head to face him.

"You love me," she asks unbelievingly ignoring the traffic noise seeing only him as he runs towards her snapping her from her dream world. "If you do, don't come after me." she tells him running once more down the road trying to avoid getting hit.

He finally reaches the other side not giving up quite as easily as she would like him to, call it a family motto. He watches as she jumps off the side of the oncoming bridge he can't believe she just jumped. It's not that far down but she could have broken something, he groans following her down.

He had to take his trainer's cardio tip more seriously because right now weights were not his friend. She was always out of his grasp by three inches and this time it was literally. He reached out grabbing her elbow making her tumble to the ground right along with him.

Breathing heavily she starts punching him repeatedly trying to get him off of her but he won't budge even when she knocks him where she hit him with his gun. He grabs her wrists trying to keep her from trying anything else his gun lying a few feet away from them.

She rolled on top quickly trying to grab at the gun feeling him twist her back onto the ground just as she reaches for it once more taking it in her hand she aims at his heart. "I trust you and that knowledge makes me worse every day," she tells him asserting herself.

He knows she won't kill him, shoot him maybe but kill him she wouldn't still he would like to avoid the pain and stiffness. He has to think fast as she spoke, "You're a better person than I could ever be but you make me better," she cries her hands trembling her fingers dancing on the trigger.

"Kat, just listen because I only want to say this once. I hate it women that run in the other direction when I'm trying to tell her how I feel." His hands on her hips gripping her tighter her eyes filled with unshed tears and she's beautiful to him.

"So listen, I'll wait for you because honestly I don't want anyone else," Elijah tells her taking the gun from her hands she bends down pressing a kiss to his lips. "I won't be coming back," she says her lips brushing his as his hands cup her face.

"I'll find you," he replies smiling sadly kissing her a last time thoroughly and profoundly trying to remember every bit of the woman he loves and who loves him. Kat pulls back wiping away a stray tear she sniffles kissing his left hand before getting up and running off into the night. Sirens wail before him but he won't get up until he stops hearing her feet rustling in the grass behind him.


	16. Chapter 16 Run and Hide

The next few days were a blur to Kat, she missed Elijah more and more but there was nothing to be done because she wasn't that girl anymore. They were different people now having money lead them to having friends in very high places. After they sold the statue the profits were divided evenly and quietly said their goodbyes to one another.

No words were needed as they looked away from one another off in different directions to lie low Kat knew she would miss them all dearly but she refused to cry in front of any of them. Thankfully they did the same for her with their final waves.

She felt a small tear run down her cheek of pain or joy she wasn't sure but she quickly wiped it away shutting her eyes she prayed for their safety. Even for Elijah whom she could never see again. She felt someone sit next to her assigned chair on the plane and quickly pulled herself together.

"Hi, I'm Tom," the man said as Kat turned to get a look of her flight mate she smiled shaking his hand delicately. "Kathy," she replied as she shook his hand noting his nice suit, definitely on a business trip looking for pleasure. She peaked at his hand a slight tanning of his ring finger signifying her was married and had removed his ring.

She smiled wickedly at him and she knew he had no chance she thought s she waved for the waitress to bring over some drinks. "One last grift wouldn't hurt besides he had it coming if he wanted to cheat on his wife." Kat thought as he toasted to new fiends.

It had been too easy to steal his credit cards, cash, and passport for a second it was thrilling to add another notch on her case file for Elijah to find her. Kat frowned, he would never find her. She couldn't allow that no matter how much she wanted to see him again. Tom now sleeping off his drunk state placed his head on her shoulder snoring slightly.

She nestled herself further down in her chair but quickly decided it was time to move she found it rather easy considering the flight attendant batting her lashes at her. After a few minutes of flirting the woman comped her ticket and got her a new chair up front. Kat smiled at the woman already happy to have a friend wherever she was going.

A meal ticket wouldn't hurt and she might even enjoy the date if she wasn't pinning after Elijah the whole time. She shrugged knowing that would never be true, he was just as stuck on her as she was on him. Kat looked out her window shutting her eyes at the image of him smiling at her right before he kissed her.

She tried to hone her emotions before they could rule her because was not about to breakdown in public. She crossed her arms using the wall of the plane as her pillow and shut her eyes finally letting sleep take over up in the air miles away from where he was looking for her.

Elijah finally got back to his room after once more going through the building her had chased Kat through the search once again coming up empty. After a phone call from his boss he was order to pull back and rest, his staff had been saying he was distracted or exhausted the last few days since it all went down.

He was told that his paperwork was in order and would soon be relieved of his services by his younger brother Kol. The very thought stuck fear in Elijah but he was to heartbroken to care if he was being honest. The very room he sat in mocked his misery as memories of Katerina danced around the room.

He was beginning to wonder just how he was going to live without chasing her, she was gone and there wasn't a place he could find her now. He sat on his bed quickly removing his shoes jacket and shirt. Feeling like everything around him was suffocating. Elijah lay back on the bed staring at the ceiling trying to take a moment to breathe.

His phone rang in his pocket making him groan as he pulled it out reading his brother's name on the screen, 'Kol', "Brother," he said not wanting to deal with pleasantries at the moment. "Did you know our strumpet of a sister ran off with a Salvatore brother under your very nose" Kol tauntingly asked from the other end.

"So that's what Niklaus meant," he thought as he remembered his brother's words. "Kol, why don't you actually work on the case before you start asking people to do your job for you. I'm busy," Elijah said about to hang up thoroughly annoyed at his brother's need to worsen his petulance.

"So then you didn't get the girl," Kol asked a serious tone in place making sure Elijah's interest was in fact piqued. "No, Niklaus was here too. He got away again but he sends his regards." He frowns running a hand down his face. "I hear you'll be the one in charge once I'm gone."

"That I will, not to worry I'll make sure to soil the family name further than Mikael ever could." Kol remarked though if it was a joke or not was lost on Elijah. "Yes well, I've just come to pack. I'll see you when I get back then brother." Elijah sighs hanging up he decides to take a day before heading home.

After his shower he walks out of the bathroom towards the closet meticulously picking out an outfit for a plane trip. As he pulled on the last article of clothing he heard a knock at the door remembering he had not placed the 'Do not disturb' sign on the door. He opened it to find no one in the hall.

He looked down spotting a small card on the carpet with a logo that resembled his family crest carefully he picked it up. He shut the door knowing whoever put it there was long gone by then running his fingers over the front her realized quickly that it was Niklaus' crest. The wolf, he noted at the far corner of the gold design.

He opened the card to find a picture of a beach house with a white picket fence surrounding it taped to the inside. On the right side of the card it read, "She's waiting for you, -Klaus" he felt as his mouth formed into a grin with re-vigored energy he packed and was out the door.

Klaus looked up from his book looking at Caroline, "He must've gotten it by now." His love told him walking over to sit on his lap, "Kat's gonna kill us," he murmured into her hair as she nodded in agreement.

"Yup, but it's for her own good, she needs us to push her into doing the right thing when she knows she can't do it." Caroline tells him conviction in her voice. "Yes, but she will still blow us up," Klaus reminded her as he kissed her lips.

"Look at this Niklaus Mikaelson afraid of what a woman can do. What will your enemies think?" she jests tangling her hand in his curls. "They would think I had the right idea. You know what they say love, 'Hell hath no fury'," he didn't get to finish before her mouth was on his.

Kat had finally found a place and was looking forward to meeting up with her old friends in a month's time marking down her calendar. She walked towards the back of her new home taking her red bike off the back wall and getting on. A quick trip to the grocery store was needed before her new friends came over for a visit the next night.

She rode along the sidewalk in her white shorts and purple top letting her waves cascade down as the sun's heat beat down the path. She wished she had put her hair up the longer she rode until finally she stopped placing her bike in one of the holding racks as she went inside to grab some wine and snacks.

Elijah took the first flight out knowing exactly where Kat was he ignored his phone knowing it was work the whole ride to the airport. Finally he dumped it into one of the trash bins before he got on the plane. Now he was on an island he hadn't come to in years going to a house he had sold to Tatia during their messy fallout.

How Kat had acquired it he had a clue but Niklaus would have to wait to be hit over the head besides if he was right he would have to take a number behind Kat. He knocked on the door having raced up the first two steps and the long porch. No answer, he frowned thinking she didn't want to see him or had long since fled.

He stepped back after a moment sulking slightly when he heard a noise from the back of the house he went around spotting her just placing her bike against the wall. He eyed her legs greedily as she took out the two bags from her front basket still unaware of his presence. He walked around to fully face her holding his hands up as she reached behind her dropping the bags on the ground.

"It's me, it's just me," he said staring into her unbelieving eyes. She placed whatever was in her back pocket back. Kat picked up her bags placing them on a chair near the door, "How did you find me," he words just above a whisper. They took a step forward at the same time closing the distance.

When she saw him move towards her with his hand she flinched back looking around to see if he was truly alone. "I have my sources," he muttered pulling her attention back to him. "Which Mikaelson do I have to kill? They're both with sappy people but my money's on Caroline." Kat informed him her hands on her hips confidence rising slightly.

"Yes well, I can't say I'm upset by his meddling. It led me to you," Elijah tells her taking another cautious step forward happy she no longer has a deer caught in the headlights look on her face. She actually looks happy to see him if not embarrassed as their last words to each other come to mind.

"I love you so I figured I should just stop by maybe see if we could spend the rest of our lives together," he says casually taking her hands in his. She looks him up and down admiring his new look and spiking new do. "If you'll have me that is, Katerina."

She shakes her head, "No," she tells him smiling even as he frowns his eyes questioning her as she steps closer into his personal space. "The name is Katherine Pierce now, and she'd be happy to have you." He smiles the most blindingly wonderful smile cupping her face before pulling her lips to his in a searing kiss.

"Good, I was not about to take no for an answer," he murmurs against her lips as she giggled pressing another kiss to his soft lips. "I figured I should cave now, all that running makes you tired. Lonely to," she tells him her eyes closed as she's kissing along his jaw before breathing in his sent. "Hmm, Katherine. Is this your way of getting me to call you Kat now?" he asks on to her little game as she nods kissing his throat.

"I love you," she tells him looking into his eyes and seeing his love for her there. He pulls her up making her grasp him tighter her eyes wide with excitement. "I love you," he shouts to her as he spins her around in his arms loving how she laughs into the wind.

THE END

AN: That's all folks! Thank you for reading this story and for sticking to it through the end! :))


End file.
